


Romancing With Brittana

by too_true



Series: Gayer Glee [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gay, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_true/pseuds/too_true
Summary: Noah Puckerman has been abstaining from sex, burning holes through Lady Hummels pants every time he shakes his gay ass and Santana's gaydar and Brittany's fingers don't lie. He's whipped for one Kurt Hummel and he's going to need help getting his affection returned.A LOOOOOOT of Faberry references, but I'll be posting a more Faberry centered story after this one <3
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Gayer Glee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of these characters, as cool as that would be. I'm writing this just for fun but figured I could share it anyway, gotta love Brittana and these fabulous gay crackships.
> 
> Also this storyline is set somewhere in season three, but in a world where Klaine ended before Kurt transferred back to Mckinley and Blaine didn't follow him there.

Noah Puckerman walked into the choir room with his bag thrown over his shoulder. It was rare for emergency Glee meetings to be called, and they usually ended up just being an excuse for Rachel to sing a sappy love song to Finn. That's why Puck was so confused when Santana told him that everyone was gathering in the choir room despite how happy everyone had been recently. What relationship issue was there that desperately needed to be fixed with a Katy Perry song this time?

However, the real confusion came when Puck realised that nobody else was in there except for Brittany. He had come five minutes later than he was supposed to so really, the rest of Glee should already be there getting mad at him for being tardy.

"Uh, where is everyone?" Puck asked, getting nothing but a sweet smile from Brittany in response.

"They couldn't make it." A familiar voice spoke from behind. When Puck spun around, he saw Santana closing the door he just walked through and move from behind it. He knew the minute he saw that sly smirk that nobody else was going to make it because nobody else was invited. The time had finally come.

She was gonna kill him.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Puck frowned.

"That depends Puckerman, are gonna do as you're instructed." Santana asked, but it didn't sound like a question. Her hands gestured to the only chair set up in the room, by which her girlfriend stood. "Britt, care to show our dear friend here to his seat."

"It's this one." Brittany pointed to the chair and watched as Puck sat down in it. "The legs are bent, Santana said that was appropriate."

"What?" Puck shot a bewildered glance between the girls. The two loomed over him, one with a knowing look and the other with a kind look. It only further confused the mohawked teen sat staring up at them.

"Bent, like you." Santana clarified. "And us, of course." She wagged a finger in between her and Brittany to reference their recently unclosetted relationship. Their very _bent_ unclosetted relationship.

"I don't understand." Puck stated.

"Neither do I." Brittany stated back. Santana gave a concerned but loving peek at the blonde.

"Yes you do, babe." She shoved her tongue in her cheek, poking it out as she mimed giving a blowjob with her hand. Brittany sighed with realisation and nodded.

"Okay, I see what's going on." Puck spoke up. "But I'm telling you right now, the puckasaurus respects your sexuality too much to give into a three-way."

"Aww, thanks Puckasaurus." Brittany smiled.

"No, Puck, I'm a raging lesbian and I would very much like to keep my vagina as far away from your three inch dino _bore_ as possible." She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side with a smug beam. "Me and Brittany noticed something and we actually gathered here to _help_ your pathetic, sexually frustrated self."

"Since when has _the_ Noah Puckerman been sexually frustrated?" Puck went to stand to emphasise a point, but Santana lowered him back down with a hard glare and rough hand forcing him back into his chair.

"Since 2 months ago. Go ahead Brittany."

Brittany took a deep breath and began to describe the events that took place 2 months ago:

She had gotten distracted walking to class and was kneeling by the line of lockers, picking at the broken tile on the corridor floor. It was nearly five minutes into Biology when she heard footsteps coming and, in an attempt not to get in trouble, she hid behind one of the lockers. Then she realised it was not an angry teacher or rampaging Coach walking in her direction, but actually Puck and Quinn mid conversation, also out of class for some unknown reason.

"So, I guess I just thought maybe you were the answer. Everything's been weird lately, but you... You're a sure thing, you never gave up on me." Quinn sounded sweet and slightly shaky, as if she were clinging to something that wasn't there. "We should give it another try, me and you, even if its just for one night."

Brittany peered around the corner to look at the events playing out properly, only to see Quinn clutching onto Puck's arm. Her eyes were drawing in the entirety of the tanned boys form, and he was eyeing her in return with a bit less longing. Not even a bit, a _lot_ less longing, and it can not be stressed enough how strange it was to see Puck emitting less aggressive desire than the girl in front of him. Especially when that girl was Quinn Fabray, the girl once thought to be the love of Puck's life.

"Quinn, I don't think I can do that." Puck removed her hand from his body and looked her deeply in the eyes. "You're hot as hell, but you're also going through some stuff."

"But-"

"You're my friend." He meant that genuinely. "And I'm yours, right? So let's just stay that way."

And they did. Quinn left for class with a tear in her eye and Puck most likely left the building in favour of seeking some entertainment beyond school walls. That was the end of that, and by the end of the week they were still both single and hadn't gotten in each others pants.

The minute Brittany relayed this story to Santana, a story portraying Puck as secretly concerned and _not_ constantly sexually depraved, there had been immediate theories. Santana first thought that he may have had his genitalia removed as a result of a bet taken too far. Then she thought he was rejecting sexual advances in order to save up his "Jew juice" for some kind of weird religious ritual. Then she thought he was losing his mind and taking some new medication which stopped his penis from functioning. Then-

"Okay Santana I get the point." Puck interrupted before his friend could explain further ideas on his rejection of Quinn.

"Are we done with the flashback now?" Brittany asked, earning a small nod in reply.

"We are, but we do still need to know why the mighty _Puckasaurus_ said no to such an offer." Santana continued.

"I was being a good friend, I wasn't gonna take advantage, I've grown up." Puck's voice was calm, but his eyes looked left and right, up and down, over and over again, giving away his jittery state of mind.

"Yeah, you know, I thought that. I figured _great, he's matured, its about time_ and I was so ready to leave it at that. But last month something happened, in fact, that's when it got interesting."

"Ooh, another flashback." Brittany grinned as she closed her eyes.

Santana launched into the story from last month:

It was Glee club. Puck was sat at the back of the room next to Finn, and they were both ready to listen to yet another Rachel song. She wasn't singing to her boyfriend this time, her eyes were closed and her fists were balled as she belted some song about love. Or pain. Or choice.

Santana didn't know, she wasn't listening, she just sang in the background when everyone else did. Ensuring the smile on her face remained because, unfortunately enough, she was sat right at the front (because that's where Brittany was).

Smile at crazy Jewish lady.

Really though her mind was elsewhere, her sight was set on the door and her lips were pursed to calmly recite some very offensive insults to Kurt. She was supposed to be singing with him very soon and she was so very prepared to upstage Rachel, but _he_ hadn't even turned up yet. Lady Hummel was in for a world of trouble if he wasn't there in two minutes.

Just as the performance ended and the applause died down, Kurt sashayed into the room with a wave and sat beside Santana. He apologised a few times and she had to admit that, although it was a little annoying, the apologies were surprisingly sincere compared to the usual sass Kurt spat.

After the forgiveness (and a subtle but brutal jab at Kurt's teeth) the two got up and started to sing 'The Edge Of Glory'. Everyone got involved but the thing that really caught Santana's eye was Puck. He was smiling. Not his usual creepy, horny smirk; a genuine smile with his eyes clamped onto Kurt. As if the reason that smile was glued to his face was Kurt. The reason he was smiling was Kurt.

Every Glee meeting from then on Santana watched Puck when Kurt walked in or sang or shimmied. Watched him like the elegant goddamn hawk she was and noticed, continuously, that he did the same genuine smile. Occasionally crossing his legs when Kurt did something that most people would find unbearably gay, which he clearly found unbearably sexy.

"Oh shut up I never got hard in Glee." Puck defended as he finally got to his feet and eyed the choir room door. He did not appreciate that little story, not at all, especially not the lies.

Brittany opened her eyes as the imagery in her mind stopped. She had been imagining something much brighter, much more colourful, much more unicorn in her head. She was disappointed by the sight of an annoyed Puck at first, but then she heard her girlfriend and she was happy again.

"You so did, Britt could tell." Santana teased, glancing at Brittany.

"My fingers go numb when I'm near someone who's horny." Brittany said. "It's a magic power, but also a curse."

"Brilliant, you two make quite the pair." Puck mocked as he started to walk towards the door.

"You're abstaining from sex, burning holes in Hummel's pants with your eyes every time he shakes his gay ass and my gaydar and Brittany's fingers tell all." Santana placed her hand on her hips, turning to face Puck's back. "You might be gay, you might be bi, you might be curious, I couldn't care less but if you like Kurt-" Puck stopped right by the door. "And I know you do, we can help you."

"And puckasaurus." Brittany added.

For a few moments, Puck waited, considering the opportunity so carefully. On one hand he was terrified of what "help" from Santana would actually involve and had a pretty strong suspicion that he would have to sacrifice his soul to her. On the other hand, Kurt was definitely worth a soul sacrifice or two. Hell, Kurt's thighs _alone_ were worth a soul sacrifice or two.

Puck spun very slowly on his heel to see Santana and Brittany smiling at him like they were about to welcome him into a cult.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

The girls shared a sweet smile and looked back at the confused, sexually frustrated boy in front of them. They saw a bit of themselves in him: the fear of his own feelings, the shame of his sexuality; the overbearing societal judgement constantly silencing his urges and loves. It was painful seeing one of their own suffer, and truthfully, they just wanted him to be happy with someone he liked the same way they were happy with someone they liked. After all, they were all friends and they were there for each other.

Not that Santana would admit that.

"Who cares? You in or not." She asked.

Puck smirked, reading between the lines, and nodded slowly and surely.


	2. Step One - Physical Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step of Brittana's big gay plan is set in motion.

Show off literally every single remotely okay thing about your appearance in hopes that one of those okay things will be okay enough. Santana pretty much already knew every single thing about every single human being in her life, so she already had a list for this very occasion.

Things about Puck that would turn someone on:

  1. His complexion.

  2. His guitar playing.

  3. His singing.

  4. His muscles (which were infuriatingly well defined).




Santana and Brittany mulled over the list, now written on the back of a quiz paper in class. They had to figure out how to properly present these parts of Puck, making him act nice enough and look attractive enough to detract attention from the mohawk. That damn mohawk. Kurt truly despised it; but maybe if Puck wore a short sleeved, collared shirt while singing a Taylor Swift song and smiling in front of the whole school in the middle of a football match the mohawk will be forgiven... Or maybe the best way to tackle the 4 okay Puck parts was to display them all seperately.

"He can sing to Kurt." Brittany suggested, drawing a line from number 2 on the list to number 3. "Something with his guitar."

"Well obviously." Santana agreed. "But I think we should go in order. First, complexion. Easy"

Later that day, they went to the mall with a plan and a budget. To compliment Puck's complexion, Brittany picked out a series of light colours and pastels that would work against Puck's skin. Santana then decided on shirts and pants that would best fit against his form. Then, the girls headed to Puck's apartment in the early hours of the morning.

After an uncomfortable greeting with Puck's mother Isabella, who wasn't outwardly disgusted by the lesbian couple in her presence at first but slowly became more and more awkward. At one point she definitely apologised to her lord quietly and left the room to avoid any potential sin rubbing off on her cardigan. Santana and Brittany were happy to watch her leave for work.

Sarah, Puck's sister, was much more enjoyable to see. She had gotten most of the homophobia and ignorance in her system rinsed out by Puck, a guy worthy of the title big brother. It was sweet watching the little girl talk about how great her sibling was, and about how great Santana and Brittany were, and about how she wasn't allowed to tell her mum that girls were pretty or she cried. That part was less sweet and more devastatingly depressing, but at least Puck always listened to Sarah talk about the crush she had on the nice girl in her class.

"Noah!" She called him Noah. Santana supposed that everyone under the age of 10 could get away with not upholding his badass persona by calling him Puck. "Sanny and Britt have clothes for you!"

Responding to the little girls shouts, Puck finally emerged from his bedroom looking dazed and tired. When he caught a glimpse of the button up, light blue cargo shirt and black jeans, he looked almost excited. There was no way in hell Kurt wouldn't be able to appreciate something both sexy and badass that also _didn't_ make him look like a douche.

So that day he wore the outfit, and not only did it beautifully contrast to his tanned skin, but the collar also drew attention to his clean and acne free face. Damn, he was hot.

And didn't Kurt know it. The minute the countertenor walked into Glee club his face flushed at the mere sight of Puck. Cleaned up, good looking, more so than normal. He was almost at a loss for words when the two ended up sitting next to each other about halfway through, after a particularly difficult dance routine practice.

"You look good, Puck." Kurt had ended up blurting out midway through a conversation about Sectionals. "I know that seems out of the blue but I can't just admire the effort you've clearly put in and not congratulate you." He smirked. "It is me, afterall."

"Ah yes, the fashion icon Kurt Hummel." Puck teased back, forcing his dick to behave when Kurt winked.

He winked.

At Puck.

Down, Puckasaurus, down.

"Well, as much as I love hearing about how stiff your second head gets whenever Lady Hummel does literally anything, I did ask you a question." Santana said.

She was stood in Puck's bedroom glowering down at Puck, who was sat on his bed and strumming his guitar lazily. Brittany was next to him and kept holding onto random parts of the instrument's neck to change the sound it produced. Every so often she would beam up at her girlfriend like she'd found a note nobody else knew of. Precious.

"I don't know, he likes a lotta songs." Puck finally answered Santana's original question as Brittany started toying with the tuning keys. He swatted her arm away and she giggled in response, but kept playing with the keys again the minute he looked back up at Santana. "He likes classic love songs, I suppose that'd be a good choice right?"

"There are a lot of classic love songs, Puckerman."

"He likes musicals, do a classic musical song." Brittany chimed in.

The other two raised their eyebrows at the other, agreeing almost immediately. It was true, Kurt was a stereotypical gay in many ways and a completely unique individual in others, but he could always be relied on to love musical numbers as much as the next queer. Santana nodded to Puck, signalling that he should start to play a classic musical love song right then right there. Puck shook his head at Santana, signalling that he did not know any off the top of his head.

Plus, his guitar was starting to sound a little but off tune all of a sudden. What a mystery.

So the three spent a few hours finding the perfect song, practicing the perfect song and preparing Puck for the performance. It was going to be romantic and pure and endearing and he was _not_ going to mess it up. Oh no, he was going to smile and sneak in random bouts of eye contact with Kurt to hint that he was playing for him. There was no such thing as directness in Glee, if you were singing for someone then you let them know that through strange glances and out of place hand movements.

Then the day came.

"I actually have something I wanna sing, Mister Schue." Puck said.

Schuester looked a little shocked, but pleasantly so. He nodded happily and allowed his student to sit in front of the group on a stall with his guitar in his lap. Puck subtley grinned at Santana and Brittany as he introduced the song.

"I'm gonna sing-" Dead eye contact with Kurt. "I'll cover you."

Kurt's eyes widened and his lips curved as he watched the tanned boy sing an acoustic cover of the Rent song. It was well done and very, very deserving of the applause it got. Kurt couldn't help but wish all those glances at him, all those moments between the two as Puck sang, were real. He figured it meant nothing, how could it? Yet, how could it _not_ mean _something_ when Puck sat next to him and asked him if he liked it.

"It was amazing." Kurt complimented, fighting off the massive smile trying to force it's way onto his face. "Really amazing."

"Good." Puck replied. He didn't bother to fight off the smile, making sure it was big enough to get one back but not so big that it looked goofy. Even though he felt like goofily smiling.

Actually, he felt a huge drop in his stomach. Not a bad one, a really amazing drop, like when your on a rollercoaster and you just went over the top and you're falling but its a tiny fall because then there's this quick turn and you can't help but feel free and happy because its just been such a good day at the theme park. That's how Puck felt. He really liked it, even if sometimes he felt so overwhelming free and happy that his throat tightened and he kinda wanted to throw up.

In fact, it was best when he felt like he was going to vomit, because usually he only felt like that when Kurt was about to touch him. Right at that moment after the performance, when Glee finished and everyone stood up, Kurt had reached his hand out to Puck. Puck felt like he was going to puke because Kurt was about to touch him. But the minute that pale hand touched his broad shoulder, like always, that sick feeling was replaced by elation and desire and spread throughout his entire body. When the feeling got to his face it made his cheeks flush with heat.

"I'm really liking this new style." Kurt slipped his fingers off Puck's shoulder and grinned at the nice, new shirt hanging off of it. "You seem happier, too." He grabbed his bag and started to make his way towards Mercedes, leaving Puck with one last sentence. "You should be happier more." He waved joyfully and left the room, giggling about something with his best friend.

"Okay, maybe you should just bench press Hummel." Santana turned around in her seat to look at Puck in the now empty choir room. "He would definitely let you, I mean that _fuck me now_ look is pretty powerful."

"Was he giving me a _fuck me now_ look?"

"That would be really hot." Brittany said, earning two confused looks. "Puck bench pressing Kurt. That would be really hot."

"And I could cop a feel." Puck smirked.

"You're skipping to step six too soon." Santana stood up and crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes and thought for a few moments. "Okay, next... You have a game coming up right?"

"Saturday, home game." He confirmed.

So on Saturday Puck was playing football as planned, looking irrefutably fit in his uniform and helmet. It was late evening, the dark had settled on the Mckinley football field but the noise was still violently loud. Students, parents and opposition filled the bleachers to cheer on their respective sides with cheerleaders leading the cheers (obviously). The Glee club sat within the large crowd, Santana and Brittany insisting they all go together to root on the members on the football team and in the Cheerios.

Speaking of Santana and Brittany, the two took advantage of their positions on the field to look over the bleachers. They spotted Kurt in the crowd sat by Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Sam and Quinn (who looked very disappointed to not be on the Cheerios but still excited by the sport). They'd all come to watch everyone else in the club doing their thing, holding signs and ribbons and large foam hands while smiling brightly at the game they didn't all fully understand.

Good, if they hadn't shown up then the next part of step one - impress with athletic talent - might've fallen pretty flat.

Santana winked at Puck and he smiled widely back at her, acknowledging the secret code and overjoyed that he was currently being watched by the guy he was in... like with. In like with. He took his position and prepared for the game to begin. His already very large smile continued to grow when he remembered dancing on that very field in that very uniform, a memory that used to be humiliating but was now strangely romantic in his mind. God, Kurt had looked so happy, Puck wondered what he looked like now.

Just when he glanced to the bleachers to search for the countertenor, the ball was hurled in his direction as the game began. The crowd went wild and so did the cheerleaders beginning their chanting and routines and - in Santana's case - aggressive glaring at everyone who wasn't in Mckinley colours. It was a good match, and every time Puck had even a single second to glance around, he glanced around, occassionally spotting Kurt but losing him the next time he looked.

However, he swore he heard that gentle, high pitched voice scream at the team every now and then. Sure, the screams were usually threats aimed at the opposing team, or kind words intermingled with swears used as casual emphasisers, but it was sweet.

"You can fucking do it!" Was the most recent one. Nice. That was definitely Kurt.

Shit, stop smiling Puck, pay attention, the helmet can protect you from a lot but if the pigskin hits it the impact will still fuck you up.

Fortunately, he did pay attention again before he could be attacked by the ball and the game ended with a win for Mckinley. The crowd erupted with applause and every student in those bleachers squealed in excitement. Even Mister Schue was telling the other team to suck his dick as Santana and Brittany collided with each other in celebration. Puck looked to the bleachers and took off his helmet, once again finding an overly enthralled Kurt jumping up and down. They made eye contact, or at least their faces were pointing in the general direction of the other person, and Puck did a Single Ladies wave at him. When it was returned, his entire body grew almost too weak to stand as he began to make his way off the pitch with the rest of the Titans.

"What was that?" Mercedes beamed as she grabbed Kurts arm with both her hands joyously. "Kurt! You tease!"

Kurt laughed and let Mercedes drag him and Sam off the bleachers, followed closely by Rachel, Quinn and Tina, to go hook up with the rest of the Glee club. When they all met up, the group decided to go back to Rachel's house for yet another basement party. It was mainly just the members that watched the game nursing the footballers' small injuries and the cheerleaders teaching Quinn some moves.

Puck didn't mind the mellowness though, especially when Kurt caressed his bicep in order to massage the injury he'd gotten. It kind of hurt but Puck couldn't have cared less in that moment.

Santana and Brittany high fived each other and slapped Puck on the back in triumph. They won the game and completed step one all in one night.

Puck was officially shown the fuck off and Kurt was thoroughly impressed, touching Puck at any given opportunity.

Step one - Physical attraction = Complete.

Next step...


	3. Step Two - Emotional Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliche situation to force feelings and intense desire... Sounds good.

"You already have it." Brittany said.

"Have what?" Puck asked.

"Did you not read the title?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, but didn't look away from the ever perplexing blonde. They were all gathered in Brittany's room this time and - after telling her that recording this very personal conversation about a gay love interest for 'Fondue for Two' would be inappropriate - they settled in a semi circle around the fondue fountain. Because fondue was a necessity in the Pierce household.

"I'm lost." Puck admitted.

"Yeah, no surprises there." Santana joked, nodding to Brittany. "Step two, Britt."

"Yes, step two. Emotional connection. You and Kurt already have it."

"Nice."

"But you need more if you want it to last. Me and Santana have been connected since we were 11 even though we hadn't met yet. It takes a lot of chemistry." Brittany smiled at her girlfriend. "That was the first class we were paired up in."

"So... I should be lab partners with Kurt?" Puck asked. "Because we aren't in Chem together."

"No, you need to find your own thing." Brittany clarified. "Relationships happen when you spend time with someone, like a lot of time. So you have to spend like a lot of time with him, by doing things together."

"Like..."

"Well, what does he like?"

"Um..." Puck started, taking a breath in. "Fashion, cooking, cars, musicals, acting, singing, swords, interior design, terrible shows about those things, boys-"

"Oh wow, please stop before you start listing the kind of sex toys he enjoys too." Santana interjected. "Though for the record, he's definitely a vibrating butt plug kinda guy."

"He is, its pink, I saw it in his bag in Glee." Brittany said.

"Does that mean he put it in at school?" Puck didn't wait for an answer before imagining Kurt sliding a plug inside himself and walking down the corridor. Legs shaking with every movement, eyes rolling back into his head when the pleasure becomes to overwhelming. Puck had to remind himself that he was currently in a room with other people, so he stopped imagining Kurt in such a compromising position.

With any luck, soon he wouldn't need to imagine Kurt in any position, he could just flip him over and-

"Puck, cross your legs and listen to Britt." Santana slapped Puck's thigh and he responded by throwing his right knee over his left. Good call, a dick that big couldn't shoot up with any subtlety.

"It's okay, puckasaurus just wanted to be involved." Brittany smiled. "At the next Glee session, you are going to stay behind and talk to Kurt again, make sure it's just you two." She explained. "Me and Santana will do the rest." Her and Santana grinned at each other slyly as Puck let the dread wash over him.

Hopefully that dread would disappear when the mysterious plan was launched into action. Maybe the butt plug would be involved.

That would be nice.

The next day, Glee club started off as it usually did. Everyone met in the choir room and listened to random pop songs being sang with, for the most part, no obvious context. From what Puck could gather, Finn and Rachel were in a fight because of someone else; Quinn was in love with someone unavailable (and looked in one very specific part of the room a whole lot, though Puck couldn't tell where exactly) and Tina was finally getting to sing a solo for the group. That last one wasn't really high school drama, it was just good to see.

At the end Puck did as he was instructed after one very stern look from Santana and a very excited look from Brittany, who was clearly just happy to be so heavily involved in this particular step. He let everyone leave and said goodbye as they left, ensuring Kurt didn't walk away before he could make his move.

"Kurt." He said, lightly tapping the paler boys arm before he could exit the choir room. His voice was low despite the only other people there being Mercedes and, of course, Santana and Brittany.

"Hi Puck." Kurt replied with a grin, shooting a kind but harsh look at Mercedes which apparently told her to leave because that's exactly what she did next.

Santana and Brittany walked out next. Santana left through the choir room door, closing it softly and silently behind her. Then she made her way through the hallway to the other door that led into the room, closing that one as well. Brittany walked into Schue's office, closing _that_ door behind her. The choir room was shut off from the corridor and the office, leaving Puck and Kurt in there alone.

Kurt didn't seem to notice but Puck watched. The dread did not disappear, it merely increased. Increased a lot.

"Hey? You still there?" Kurt tapped a finger on Puck's forehead playfully, dragging his attention away from the doors and towards Kurt's beautiful, blue-green eyes. They were all alone in the room, quite possibly locked in there together if Brittany's plan was even half as manic as Puck suspected.

Locked in the choir room with Kurt Hummel and his pretty eyes. Okay, now the dread was starting to fade.

"Uh, yeah, sorry." Puck responded. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. What about?" Kurt played with his scarf and gave a crooked smirk.

"Like... stuff."

Brittany looked in through the glass walls of Schue's office and gave Puck a big thumbs up, encouraging him to start a legitimate conversation.

"Stuff. Sounds fascinating." Kurt began to make his way to the choir room door, making sure Puck was at his side as he did so. "You can talk about stuff as you walk me to my car."

"Cool." Puck said.

Maybe when they got to his car they would continue their conversation in it. Then they would drive to the Hudson-Hummel residence. Then they would go in and keep talking in the kitchen, then the living room, then his bedroom. Natural urges would consume them. Soon, they'd be rolling about in Kurt's bed, tongues attacking each other and mouths hungrily taking in every inch of flesh they could get ahold of.

God, Puck hoped Brittana hadn't really locked them in the room.

"Uh, why won't this open?" Kurt asked.

Damn it.

"It won't?" Puck went to open the door, pulling at the handle.

"Yeah, you try, locked doors have nothing against Noah Puckerman." Kurt said sarcastically as he walked over to the piano bench and sat on it. "Why the hell is it locked?"

"I don't know." Puck made eye contact with Santana through the glass section of the choir room door. She smiled and Brittany soon jumped to her side, waving at Puck. He mouthed "let us out" but they simply shook their heads.

"Sorry guys, Schue told us to lock up! We thought it was empty!" Santana said without even trying to sound convincing.

"Very funny." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay, we'll let you out!" Thank God. "But we'll have to get the keys from Schue, we just gave them back to him!"

"Then do that!" Puck shouted.

"Fine, we'll come back as soon as we can." Santana raised her eyebrows and sauntered off.

"It might take a while. Maybe you should find a way to take up the time. You could make out." Brittany suggested as Santana grabbed her girlfriend's arm and dragged her away.

Puck gulped. He turned to Kurt, who was facing forward on the piano bench and staring down at the ivory keys. It was weird to see him so calm in a situation that totally justified a freak out, or at the very least a few loving yet harsh insults about Santana. Yet there he was, in all his elegant gay glory, soundlessly relaxed. Seemingly relaxed anyway.

Was it possible that he was just as comfortable being trapped in that room with Puck as Puck was? Hopefully.

"So..." Puck walked over to the piano bench and sat next to Kurt, facing away from the keys. The very second their eyes met, the Jewish boy was completely entranced and lost his train of thought completely.

"Stuff?" Kurt asked.

"Stuff? Oh right! Stuff, yeah, I was gonna ask about, uh, Rachel and Finn and that."

"You don't know? I thought Quinn told you..."

"Probably, just didn't listen."

"Well I can't divulge the information then, you'll find out soon enough."

Puck decided against overthinking the cryptic mixed messages he was recieving and instead opted to stare. To be honest that's all he really did when it came to Kurt, but it was a pretty bold fucking move when the boy was right next to him and could simply look up from the piano and catch the gaze. Then again, boldness was Puck's whole thing, right?

"You think Santana locked us in on purpose? Because I do. Or maybe Brittany was the mastermind." Kurt joked. "I bet this is some kind of weird revenge for something innocent I said that they didn't approve of."

"Being stuck with me is revenge to you, is it?" Puck joked back to mask the tiny pang of hurt his heart just felt.

"God, no! I just..." He shrugged. "I just find it odd."

"Fair." Puck agreed.

Kurt flashed Puck one final grin before distracting himself from the many strange feelings welling up inside his stomach. The distraction he settled on was piano, an instrument he wasn't fully equipped to play properly but could just about manage. The keys felt cool on his finger tips, a welcome change to the intense heat overpowering his body due to the extremely hot boy sat next to him. The extremely hot boy that seemed to be staring directly at him, like he was a tasty looking doughnut in a bakery display case.

Were doughnuts kosher?

He hadn't even really noticed that his hands naturally glided over the keys to play La Vie En Rose. It felt like second nature to Kurt: sat in front of a piano = play La Vie En Rose. He was playing the song in its entirety, the only song he knew how to play well on the piano, and the stare only intensified.

"I didn't know you could play." Puck said.

"This is the only song I can play properly." Kurt clarified.

"Still impressive."

"Thanks. It was my mum's favourite, I used to play it and she sang it."

"So it reminds you of her?"

"I suppose. Plus, it's lovely."

Lovely. Like Kurt. Like Kurt's pretty eyes closing as he played like the only thing he needed was the music. Lovely like the song filling the choir room, which was angelic and romantic and almost made Puck feel like leaning in _wouldn't_ be horrifically weird and out of character. In fact, Puck swore he knew this melody from somewhere...

"I know this from somewhere..."

"Probably." Kurt's voice was low and quiet, not wanting to disturb the song. Seriously, he was so fucking lovely. "Its famous. French. Maybe you're less of an uncultured swine than I thought." His lips curved into a cheeky grin.

Puck picked up a guitar from the floor, it wasn't his but the guitar guy probably wouldn't mind too much. Especially since Puck was so good, calloused fingers strumming at strings with passion and a strong desire to impress Kurt as much as Kurt impressed him. The tune wasn't too difficult to pick up, especially since Kurt was carrying it for the most part. It sounded lovely.

"La Vie En Rose." Puck stated with terrible French pronunciation, finally remembering the name of the song. "Holy shit, it's like I know French."

"It really isn't." Kurt giggled. "How do you know it?"

Without pausing the music they were creating, Puck scooted up the piano bench so his shoulder was almost touching Kurts. His eyes slowly opened again and looked in Puck's direction, awaiting a response.

"Can't remember. Whatever reason I got, it isn't as nice as your mum thing." He genuinely couldn't remember either. It was almost certainly because of a show or film he watched, there was no way it was from a sweet moment in his life. He didn't have many sweet moments.

"It doesn't matter then. Now this song will just remind you of me." Kurt tried to pass that comment off as a joke, but it wasn't a joke. Puck would, without a doubt, be searching La Vie En Rose that evening and listen to it on repeat all night. And he would be thinking about that moment; playing guitar with Kurt playing piano, smiling occassionally at one another, forgetting the very odd, very cliche situation they were literally trapped in.

It was unbelievably lovely. Kurt made Puck feel so weird. There was still some guilt there from all those years ago, but it was overpowered greatly by this... feeling. The feeling that made him want to vomit and cry and scream and dissolve into a puddle of bliss and joy and confusion. He was sat inches away from Kurt, and it was still not close enough. He wanted every single part of him, he wanted to hear every word he spoke, he wanted nothing more than he wanted Kurt and it was infuriating and empowering and terrifying. All they were doing was playing music and yet, there Puck was, entranced by Kurt's mere existence. Jesus Christ.

"Have you got something on your mind? You seem a bit distracted from our impromptu serenading of the choir room." Kurt asked, earning a laugh from Puck. Everything sounded funnier when it came from those lips.

"Nah, I'm just... You're talented, I guess that can be distracting sometimes." Puck smirked. "In a good way, of course." He scanned Kurt's flattered face intently. "The best way."

Their music playing slowed down a little bit, realising that they had been playing the same chords on repeat for a while, their minds elsewhere. Kurt was now staring at Puck, who was still staring back. Staring at Kurt's stunning eyes, which darted back and forth between Puck's. Staring at his naturally pink lips that parted ever so slightly. Staring at every imperfection on his pale face, each one contributing to the unbearably gorgeous image of beauty sat at his side. Both of them stopped playing gradually, the tune fading into nothingness as the atmosphere faded into intensity and craving and lust.

Puck wanted to touch Kurt, place a hand on his fashionable clothing and press into his body carefully. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to protect him and care for him until he could do so no longer. Maybe even then. His throat clenched as his heart rate rose and rose, his chest felt empty but also heavy, or maybe he just felt weak. So weak, at the knees. Thank God they were sat down because if they were standing Puck would literally have fallen to his knees. Fallen to the floor like he had stupidly fallen for Kurt. Deeply.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered with a tiny grin as his eyelids fluttered in time with the butterflies in his stomach.

Their faces were so close, noses almost meeting and lips close enough to share oxygen. That's when Puck realised he had been leaning in.

Wait.

No.

Leaning in?

Fuck!

Puck's eyes widened involuntarily and he pushed himself off of the piano bench, dropping the guitar to the floor loudly. It made Kurt shriek.

"So- Sorry." Puck stuttered. "Uh-"

"Hey there." Santana barged in through the choir room door with a ring of keys dangling from her fingers. Her eyes were just as wide as Puck's, though she still managed to keep her cool much better than him. Brittany stood beside her grinning forcefully. Wow, even Britt was tense, that wasn't good. "Sorry that took so long."

Kurt nodded hurriedly, grabbed his bag and walked towards the door.

"Bye." He mumbled over his shoulder as he speed walked down the hallway. Out of school. Puck didn't even get to walk him to his car.

"You skipped a few steps, but not terrible." Brittany reasoned. "Not great. It was actually pretty bad. But..." She lifted her fingers. "My fingers are numb."

"Interesting." Santana said and walked over to Puck and crossed her arms, right in his face. "You might have gotten away with that little stunt."

"You were watching?"

"Of course, you horny moron." She shook her head. "Emotional connection is not equal to 'shove your tongue down his throat'"

"I didn't!"

"You would have!"

Brittany walked over to the pair and quieted them down with her presence.

"It's fine. It just means Kurt knows you like him."

"He does?"

"Are you actually, clinically, stupid?"

Puck buried his face in his hands and fought through the embarrassment rising inside him.

"Maybe this will make step three more interesting." Brittany said. "Since he knows. And step two has definitely been completed. Emotional connection found."

"Restraining order earned." Santana joked.

Step two - Emotional connection = Complete, but messy.

Next step...


	4. Step Three - Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's still some awkwardness after the choir room incident, but maybe Brittana can turn that around with the help of someone special.

It isn't always easy to tell how somebody feels about you, which is why there are so many videos and lists online to clue you in. However, when you were as judgemental as Santana or as observant as Brittany, those videos and lists weren't needed to read people's emotions. The main thing that gives  _ anyone _ away is hands. Where are they when you talk? Where are they when you stare? What are they hiding when placed so carefully over your lap? 

"I don't get what this is." Puck said as he watched Santana glide a stick over the whiteboard set up in Coach Sylvester's office. The board had surprisingly well detailed drawings of hands, and Brittany stood on the opposite side of it to her girlfriend. The pair were in the middle of discussing each drawing when Puck, who was sitting in front of the whiteboard, interrupted. "Also, why the hell are we in Sue's office?"

" _ This  _ is the key to reading Lady Hummel's mind." Santana replied.

"And this was the only room available." Brittany added. "Also no one here has a whiteboard at home, and Sue has this cool stick."

On cue, Santana slammed the seemingly unbreakable wooden stick onto the desk next to Puck, causing him to jump. She brought the stick back up to the board and continued to speak.

"Next time he speaks to you look out for key indicators: if he has his hands in his pockets or grabbing his bag he's nervous; if he plays with his scarf or his hair or something gayer then he's flirty; if he's touching you in literally any way that isn't aggressive, then he wants you to touch him back."

"That's it?"

"Nope." Brittany crossed her arms. "This means you need to back off, especially if he gives you this look." She narrows her eyes and glares down at Puck, before resuming her normal position and smiling. "That's the look Lord Tubbington gives me when I interrupt his poker nights."

Puck smirks momentarily and places his head in his hands, scrunching his eyes closed and breathing heavily through his nose.

"What's the point? He's probably totally freaked out." He reasoned, lifting his head up again to peer at the board. One drawing of a hand had its middle finger up, and Puck couldn't help but feel it was being aimed at him. "I mean, didn't he look freaked out when he, you know, ran out after I tried to kiss him?"

"He looked surprised and a little bit confused, but I look like that all the time and I'm pretty happy." Brittany smiled. "Plus, he looked back at you, that means something." 

"And he was grabbing his bag." Santana pointed, with the stick, to the drawing of a hand holding a bag strap. "Nervous."

"Of course he was nervous, it was pretty fucking weird." Puck shook his head. "I'd be nervous if…  _ Azimio _ tried to kiss me!"

"Not the same thing." Santana sighed.

"And if Azimio was gay he would probably like Kurt too. Seems like his type." Brittany said, with Santana nodding in agreement and Puck giving her a strange look.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" Sue demanded as she stormed into the room.

Puck spun in his chair and stood up the minute the terrifying coach walked into the room. Brittany waved slightly and Santana simply smiled, despite the menace of Mckinley approaching her and the whiteboard. Sue's sight cascaded down the board then shot back up it, processing the drawings of hands and deciding that was not the weirdest thing that had ever been drawn with that pen. It wasn't even the most unexplainable thing to happen in that office. Yep, that desk had seen some things.

"Sorry we're here coach, I know it's class time but-"

"Shut it, Puckerman." Sue somehow glared  _ down  _ at the boy who was taller than her. "These hands are rather good but next time I suggest using a better model." She lifted her hands. "Maybe one that washes her hands with a grand mixture of placenta, milk… and genuine dog tears." 

"Yum." Brittany muttered.

"Nice offer Sue but we're actually in the midst of planning something pretty important for our friend Puck over here." Santana gestured to the fairly frightened tanned boy, clearly eyeing the exit like it was a sexy cheerio. "You may be able to help us though."

With that, Pucks fear was replaced by a fuck ton more fear and he shot a dangerous look at his friend.  _ Friend.  _ Not after that stunt. How the hell could Sue Sylvester help him get his gay on with her precious porcelain?

The coach turned to make fierce eye contact with Puck, something Kurt had been refusing to do lately, and smirked wickedly.

"Well…" She said. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

———————————————————

"My cheerios have been winning for years now to the sound of prerecorded music coming from good, professional singers. This year though I've decided to take a risk and figured, 'hey, those Glee nerds are the biggest risk anyone with actual potential could take', so here I am." Sue said. She hadn't even introduced herself, she just walked into the choir room like she owned the joint and started speaking, interrupting Tina's song.

"Sue you can't just-"

"Oh please William, manners wouldn't kill you. Though I fear the tiny birds living in your nest of a haircut may peck you to death." She shot back, making Mister Schue sigh and sulk back into his seat. "I am going to pick four of you things to sing for the cheerios upcoming competition."

"And with such a welcoming invitation how could we refuse?" Kurt commented snarkily, getting a snicker out of the rest of the club.

"Porcelain." Sue clicked her fingers and beckoned Kurt to walk over to her. "You first."

"What!?"

"Sue, it is the middle of Glee!" Schue stood up. "You seriously can't take them."

"Oh I'm sorry, do I smell inappropriate conduct towards children resulting in a job threatening court case? Because I don't... if you shut up!" Sue threatened.

This made the Glee teacher back away a little. Fair play, maybe getting all those kids to dance like that for a music video wasn't a great choice, but it was the new craze and god damn it he had no other ideas! Sue smirked and beckoned Kurt over once more. His face fell but he no longer had Mister Schue to defend him, so he simply took it like a man and rose from his seat. Deep down he kinda liked Coach Sylvester, a feeling that felt mutual, even if she did call him-

"Porcelain, thankyou." Kurt rolled his eyes and stood behind Sue leaning against the piano. "Girl with the nose, get up here."

Rachel's eyes widened. Yes, she had been dying to further practice her solo for Sectionals and, yes, she didn't particularly enjoy Sue's company, especially when that nickname was used. But you know what she did enjoy? Being picked for something, favoured above everyone else in the room. She'd won. She stood up and walked over to Kurt, who seemed pleased enough to have her there to suffer with him. If Mercedes joined as well it would be infinitely better, the trio together to live through hell as one.

Ooh, and Tina. Dream team.

"Christian Barbie." Sue announced.

Quinn remained in her seat for a while before realising that she was, in fact, the barbie in question. She gulped as her face burned, eyes staring into Rachel's during her walk from chair to piano. There was an unexplainable tension between the two, and it wasn't better understood when the staring stopped, they grinned forcefully at each other, then stood on either side of Kurt. 

"Well that was weird." Sue muttered. "Finally, jewhawk."

Puck winced at the nickname (if you can call a potentially anti-semetic hair insult a nickname) but did as he was instructed. He was quite relieved there would be Quinn and Rachel to cool the weirdness between him and Kurt, even if they were experiencing some weirdness of their own. Maybe having his crush mingling so closely with two ex girlfriends would be slightly awkward despite them all being friends. He decided to overlook that, Sue had done her part and Santana and Brittany would probably be around quite often to help since this newly assembled squad would be practicing with the cheerios. It could be fun.

At least, he thought it would be fun until he saw Kurt frown. As soon as Puck approached the other three he saw that beautiful face he liked so much just completely flatten, his smile disappeared and his eyes found the floor to look at. It sucked that this was the way it had to happen, but it did have to happen. They had to communicate. 

But the way Kurt crossed his arms and glared - not at Puck just… at anything he could glare at - he lost the tiniest bit of hope. For fuck sake why did he lean in? What possessed him?

Oh right… Lovely Kurt.

Lovely Kurt who's too damn lovely.

"Goodbye William, I look forward to our rivalry ending with my spectacular win as a result of me kidnapping your child friends." Coach Sylvester smirked and marched out of the room.

Kurt waved goodbye to Mercedes and caught up with Rachel, walking next to her as they followed Sue. Quinn gave Puck a suspicious glance as they walked together as well, slightly horrified at this new turn of events. Puck knew it was coming, he'd planned it with the crazed tracksuit wearing woman, yet even  _ his _ mind was clogged with terrible images of what may be. 

"Don't mess it up,  _ jewhawk. _ " Santana whispered almost silently at Puck as he left the room. Brittany gave a big thumbs up after for encouragement.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Puck lied and shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning at the blonde. "Or at least, I won't claim to know until you tell me what the hell's up with you and Rachel."

"I told you, it's just been weird lately." Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. "But you were right, it's a good thing  _ we  _ didn't… you know. I have a lot to figure out." Her eyes latched onto the back of Rachel's head, looking her up and down as she played with her hair.

"Yeah…" Puck was confused. He seemed to be confused a lot recently, but that will happen when your entire life is turned into a step by step on how to get dick. He watched Kurt the same way Quinn watched Rachel and he was suddenly thankful for all the weird. 

This was the perfect opportunity to fix everything, right?

Wrong, as made evident within less than an hour of practice.

They were all stood in the assembly hall and told that's where they would be practicing while the cheerios rehearsed. When they were finally prepared enough they could join the gym with the cheerios for full rehearsal, but they would never really be seen much by the judges or audience. If they were seen, however, then they would have to prepare to risk their lives. Cannonball may be a legitimate move in swimming, but in cheerleading a 'cannon ball' was just a term for 'human being shot out of a gigantic rocket launcher'. And apparently porcelain was perfect for the role.

Yeah, Kurt didn't exactly jump at the chance to, essentially, die. 

The song for the cheerios routine hadn't been chosen yet, because Sue thought it would be boring and a waste of time. So the group had to pick out a song or mashup that was badass, upbeat and - in her own words - 'outstanding but, for the love of God, if you pick a show tune don't expect to leave with all your toes'.

Then she walked out, flashing a knowing smirk at Puck and leaving the four Gleeks to decide on everything all by themselves. Upon the large floor, they stood in a crooked and distanced circle. Rachel was next to Kurt, Kurt was next to Quinn, Quinn was next to Puck and Puck, of course, was next to Rachel. What a combo! The smell of intimidation and pressure was strong, and nicely accompanied by the natural musk of shame and teenagers that was usually present in that room. Oh yes, the shame, that was nice. Particularly potent.

"Let's discuss our options." Rachel stepped forward, into the very separated circle and urged the others to come closer. Quinn cooperated rather quickly with one step, then the boys did so too. Puck liked hearing the click of Kurts boot when he walked. It was comforting, as was knowing Rachel could always be relied on to alleviate suspense with her persistent smart assery. "I say we just do what we usually do."

"Katy Perry?" Kurt and Puck asked at the same time with the same level of snide. Their eyes met and they both couldn't help but give into a tiny smile.

"Katy Perry isn't exactly badass." Quinn chimed in with a grin. "So  _ I  _ say we do classic."

"Classic rock?" Puck said.

"Classic anything is too broad, let's just pick our favourite…  _ cool  _ songs and go with it." Kurt spoke up.

"Yes, that's what we do in Glee. Let's spend today just going over some ideas together. I mean, we have all week until the competition." Rachel explained, looking up at Quinn. "We shouldn't be overdoing anything."

Quinn grimaced a little but she slapped a happier look onto her face before anyone could really notice. 

Puck noticed.

"Fine, let's sing." Kurt said.

"I like 'I'll Follow You', does everyone know that one?" Puck asked, still watching Quinn to figure out what was going on with her. 

Kurt noticed that.

Everyone nodded in response to Puck's question, which was slightly surprising considering how few people acknowledged Shinedown even existed. Kurt even gave Puck a look as if to say "I know what this is" before turning away once again. Nonetheless, he joined in, everyone did. Puck with his guitar (obviously) and everyone else singing backup to his vocals. His voice suited the song well, and soon everyone found a place for their very different sounding voices to fit in. Even if they didn't pick that song, Puck knew it was a good first move, just to show Kurt how he was feeling. 

After that practice, the four didn't feel hugely connected the way they probably hoped to. Kurt and Puck still hadn't exchanged any real words, but at least eye contact was an option for them once again so that was good. Plus, it was pretty fun. By the end they were all sitting close together, jamming to the guitar and just bursting into random songs at random intervals and it felt pretty amazing to just do that. Four pretty different tastes, different styles and different voices molded together. It truly was fun, even if they went their separate ways afterwards. Puck was sitting on a bench outside the school building as he watched Kurt and Rachel leave together. He wished Glee left the same time they had, he just wanted to hang out with Artie or game with Finn or something.

Then he heard the tapping of heels against concrete draw closer to him until, eventually, Quinn sat at his side. For a moment they were drenched in silence and the subtle darkness of the evening, it was almost peaceful.

"I should've known." Quinn said quietly, glancing up at Puck as she played with her fingers. "I should've known there was something going on with you, I just couldn't place it." He painted on a confused look and faced her, but nothing got past Quinn Fabray and she simply laughed it off. It was like they could see through each other, which was strange but also sweet in its own way. It didn't matter what their history said, they knew what was between them was strong and kind and friendly, even if it was also silent a lot of the time. "You love him, don't you?"

Puck was taken aback at first, then he smiled at Quinn and nodded. He nodded meekly and fearfully, like even he hadn't really admitted it to himself regardless of the crazy shit he would do for Kurt. Love makes you do things like that. She of all people recognised that feeling.

"Yeah, guess so." Puck clarified, sighing. "I tried to kiss him and now… it's pretty tense."

"Kissing always seems innocent, doesn't it?" Quinn said. He raised his eyebrow but agreed anyway. "Then it ruins lives and suddenly, innocent doesn't seem to be the right word."

Innocent. It was innocent. Daydreaming about Kurt was innocent until daydreaming turned into an attempt to actually make those dreams reality. It was a simple lean and it just blew up so hugely in Puck's face, even though he had hardly noticed it was happening until Kurt questioned it. He really wanted to kiss him at some point in the near future, kiss him in private, in public, on the lips, on the neck, all over his beautiful, pale body. And maybe he had ruined the chances of that happening just like that. If that didn't feel like a kick to the balls Puck didn't know what did.

Quinn placed a soft hand on Puck's arm, not in the sexual way she had before, but in the respectful supportive way she  _ never _ really had before. They looked at each other like they really knew each other for the first time.

"You kissed Rachel?" Puck asked. He knew it was something like that, and this moment of pure understanding just made everything so clear. She knew because she was in the same boat, desperately pushing against the current.

"Many times, she kissed me back." Quinn smirked at the memories, but that smirk faded into a frown far too quickly and Puck almost thought she was going to cry. Was she? "God, I love her so much but… She's so scared, Puck. And so taken. Taken by Finn. That fucker." Puck put his hand on Quinn's for support, and she clearly appreciated it as her eyes shone when she noticed. Then she looked up, their eyes glued to each other. "I could never feel like this with a guy." She admitted, tearing up. "I guess I really am gay."

"Yeah, Quinn, you probably are." Puck reassured, not pulling away when she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. A huge hug. Enveloped in a strong, tanned grasp, she sobbed calmly into Puck's shoulder and he honestly felt like doing the same. It was such a scary situation. Quinn's dad was homophobic, so was Pucks mum, and here they were obsessing over people of the same sex. Crying over unrequited love.

Maybe they should do one of those suicide pact things. 

"Thank you so much for this." Quinn said, pulling herself away from Puck and off of the bench. She wiped her face clean of tears and tried to freshen up before leaving. Puck got to his feet and stood by her side, as he always would from now on. 

"Of course. Thank you too." He replied.

They hugged once more before parting and going to their houses, but not before Puck could relay a message to Santana and Brittany through the group chat they had set up. It was called 'Santana's Bitches' rather suitably and it had been very active while Puck was practicing with the others. The main point of discussion had been Kurt's butt plug and how it was, unsurprisingly but still disappointingly, just an oddly shaped lip balm. It  _ could _ still go into Kurt's ass, but it probably wouldn't.

_ step 3 - sines - compleet or just betr understud _

Brittany congratulated Puck on improving his observation skills and Santana insulted his spelling as per usual. But regardless, this step had gone relatively okay for what it was. 

Next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit messy but it does get better don't worry, I just needed a bit of a build up :)


	5. Step Four - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right, confession. But don't worry, it won't be that simple, especially not with Brittana.

"Hey there Mercedes, don't you think there's something a little fishy going on there?" Santana asked.

She was sitting in the chair on Mercedes' immediate left and leaning over sneakily. It was the beginning of Glee and Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Puck came in to say a quick hello to their friends, before promptly leaving to the assembly hall to get on with their second cheerios competition music meeting. It was odd not having them around, but it did allow for Santana and Brittany to carry out the fourth step of their plan in secrecy. That was the point of this step after all: complete secrecy (even from Puck), manipulation, judgement and unrestrained rage.

Santana liked this step.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes shot back, looking over at the choir room door the same way Santana was.

"They left laughing and their shoulders were touching." Brittany whispered as she sat in the chair to Mercedes' immediate right, causing her to jump a little. "Maybe Quinn and Puck are back together."

"Yeah, she said they hung out yesterday all alone." Santana said back.

"Good for them, it's not like there was anyone else interested anyway." Brittany sounded like she was reading straight off a teleprompter, not that Santana told her explicitly to be loose with the script.

"What do you think 'Cedes?" Santana asked.

"I think I'm gonna get whiplash if you don't stop talking back and forth like the damn chuckle brothers." Mercedes replied.

However, her hands were fiddling with her hair and she bit her lip as if she was holding something back. Bingo. She was evidently worried about something, staring out the room with concern and a million thoughts racing through her head. Mercedes could be as cold and as sassy as she wanted but deep down, she was thinking long and hard about something genuine. Santana and Brittany had noticed it long ago: the snickers, the glances, the secret discussions. Mercedes knew exactly how Kurt was feeling and exactly who he liked. That's why she was reacting like that.

"What's wrong Mercedes? Do you think someone else would be better suited for Pu- I mean... Quinn." Yes, subtle, little hiccup on Britts part but nice.

"No, not really." Mercedes mumbled.

"Oh well, either way, let's just keep this gossip to ourselves." Santana kicked one leg over the other with elegance and sank back into her seat to watch Mister Schue discuss Sectionals. 

"Totally. Nobody else would want to know anyway." Brittany mimicked Santana's position perfectly and looked back to the front.

Mercedes felt like pulling her hair out. She could barely breathe, waiting till after Glee to call her bestie was like waiting till after a volcano had erupted to warn people it was gonna erupt. Regardless, she  _ did  _ wait, while under the watchful and triumphant eyes of Brittana.

Meanwhile, standing in the assembly hall completely unaware of Brittany and Santana's current tactics, Puck strummed at his guitar. This time round the group sat much closer, a tight circle of people singing along to a mellow beat. The song they had chosen was 'So Bring It On', something Puck had never heard of before and had to desperately learn overnight for the practice. Quinn and Rachel were the only ones who actually knew it but one quick listen on youtube and everyone was in agreement. This sudden choice did also mean Kurt was in the same boat as Puck and had to learn overnight. In it together, even if they didn't really talk, they had that much.

Puck glanced up constantly and excessively at Kurt, earning a few warning looks from Quinn telling him to calm down with the pathetic display. That definitely wasn't a bad thing though, having her there to calm him down even just a little bit. Things could feel particularly heated in that room, what with the unresolved sexual tension and homoerotic smirks between Quinn and Rachel. Things were either going very well with them or they were  _ gonna  _ go very well later on that night. Puck couldn't help but smile at Quinn next time they looked at each other, just to let her know he was happy things were okay with the girl she loved.

"It's sounding better." Kurt said harshly after a run through. "A few more times and it might be good enough to do with the cheerios. Or we could do a mashup."

"Oh yes a mashup! That could be perfect, as long as we find something compatible soon enough for rewrites and practice before week's end." Rachel explained, tapping her friend's knee in enthusiastic agreement.

"Let's just focus on this now, we can research tonight and discuss options tomorrow." Quinn stated, getting three firm nods in response.

And so they did focus on the song for the rest of their allocated time. Luckily, when they left, they pretty much went out at the exact same time Glee club did. The separate groups collided in one big pile in the hallway, hugging and debating and gossiping. Puck found himself marching over to Santana and Brittany as he brushed past Kurt's shoulder.

Oh look, that feeling of intense sickness returned. Only this time, it was not replaced by desire or elation. It did get him a stern glare from Kurt though, so… Yay? That's something.

"Please tell me you have something planned?" Puck pleaded to the girls. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Yeah we-"

"Nope." Santana slammed a hand on Brittany's shoulder to shut her up. It was extremely effective. "We don't, we'll keep you updated though."

Just as she said that, Mercedes gave Puck one of the dirtiest, most aggressive looks he had ever received from the kind girl. Great, so either Kurt had told her about his magnificent fail or he had done something else stupid he hadn't even noted. What he did note, however, was a sly grin exchanged between Santana and Brittany as they made their way towards the building's exit.

"Why didn't I just ask him out?" Puck mumbled to himself as he followed the group out of the school. "I coulda avoided so much bullshit." 

———————————————————

Puck returned home. His skin was still coated in goosebumps after the long, cold walk, and he found himself praying his truck would be working again the next day. Although, the journeys to and from school did give him a chance to clear his head after some severely stressful situations while also avoiding his mother. By now she would be out working because it was a Tuesday and Tuesdays were night shift days. She did not particularly enjoy night shifts, but Puck figured she preferred losing sleep and being terrified over spending time with her children.

Sarah was laying on the couch in the living room when Puck walked in. She was home alone in the evening and eating ice cream directly out of the tub. What more could really be expected of an 8 year old girl with no supervision? Puck sighed at the sight and caught his little sister's attention. She froze and turned her head to face him, dropping her spoon into the ice cream and smiling sweetly.

"I was just… testing it." Sarah excused. "It's definitely still cold."

"Still cold? After being in the freezer? Incredible." Puck grinned and took the tub, stealing two bites of ice cream before placing it back in the freezer where it belonged. He collapsed onto the couch afterwards, and when his feet fell onto Sarah's lap she shouted at him to move them before just pushing them off herself.

"There's food in the microwave for us, but it's pasta again and I want something else." Sarah frowned.

"Like ice cream?"

"Yes."

"Well tough, munchkin, you have to eat something good."

"Says who?"

"Says me… And probably God, if that's more convincing."

"I  _ am  _ God."

"The God of being  _ dumb _ ."

"You're dumb." Sarah shot back with a large smile on her face matching the smile on Puck's.

"I'm gonna make, well microwave, dinner in a bit. You got room after all that sugary crap?"

Sarah giggled at the swear word. "Yes I do."

"Good." Puck nudged his sister's foot with his own and felt a wave of relaxation wash over him. Life was always best when he was there, at home, with his mother out and his sister there just being who she was. She wasn't herself when their mum was there, you see, she faked every little movement and every little smile and every little thing. It sucked seeing a girl so full of life and joy and intelligence be shut down like that by her own family.

He would never do that to her, and he regretted ever making anyone feel like  _ they _ couldn't be  _ them _ selves. Then again, he regretted many, many things. Especially as of late.

"What's new with school then?" Puck asked, both out of actual curiosity and to distract himself from his own thoughts.

"Nothing  _ bad _ , but I did get a merit certificate!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

Puck almost cheered with excitement and gave her a small round of applause as she dashed past him to get it for proof. He did not know, at all, what the fuck a 'merit certificate' was, but if it made her look that proud and that happy then he didn't really care about the details. She could probably kill a man and Puck wouldn't mind, as long as she was smiling.

Okay that was a bit far.

The bell rang before Puck could find another example to emphasise his love for Sarah's happiness, and he got to his feet. Then he heard the front door being opened by Sarah who was closer by, and he started running towards her. The girl had too much confidence, just throwing the door open like a murderer or a rapist or an escaped convict or a pesky Jehovah's witness couldn't be standing on the other side.

Just as he reached the door he saw a scene he hadn't expected to witness so soon, not under these circumstances.

"If you're Kurt…" Sarah said to the man standing in the door frame. "Then how come your lips are so pale? Noah said they were pink."

"Oh…" Kurt responded. He looked up from the little girl and noticed Puck standing there a few feet away, watching with the tiniest of smirks on his face. The eye contact wasn't new but it certainly felt overwhelming at first, considering how little of it there had been recently. But it wasn't sweet and simple like it was weeks ago, now there was a rage behind Kurt's stare and a fear behind Puck's. "Noah said that, huh?" This time he spoke with a little more aggression.

Maybe now wasn't the best time but, damn, if Kurt saying his real first name wasn't the greatest thing to send electricity through Puck's body ever. It was like he was finally being seen as the guy he was when at home with Sarah, the guy Puck most enjoyed being, the guy he really was. Recognition was good.

"You wanna come in?" Puck asked.

Kurt nodded and stormed past Sarah, who closed the door carefully.

"Don't answer doors, only me and mum do that, okay?" Puck said sternly. Sarah frowned but nodded anyway, and returned to the drawer she was probably tearing apart to find the certificate. As she did so, Puck grinned at Kurt, but the positivity was not returned, but instead traded in for bitterness and anger.

Kurt grabbed Puck's wrist and dragged him through the house, into the living room, shut the door to close Sarah off from the conversation and threw him onto the couch. Now the pale boy stood over him, snatching the upper hand instantly.

"That kinda hurt." Puck confessed as he rubbed his wrist.

"I don't care. Listen.” Kurt drew in a deep breath and looked meaningfully at Puck, like he was about to recite a beautiful poem. Then his expression darkened and a glare replaced the gaze. “What the fuck?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with Quinn right now but if you’re taking advantage of her situation I will personally make your life hell the same way you make mine hell, got it?” He shouted, pointing a dainty finger at Puck’s face. “You don’t get to just use people for your own benefit, you don’t get to play with people’s emotions, leave m- leave  _ her  _ alone.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Puck defended uselessly, returning the glare now. He was, once again, confused, but that wouldn’t stop him from arguing back against bullshit. And this was utter bullshit.

“Bullshit.” Kurt spat. “You and Quinn are back together right?”

“No!”

“Exactly so… Wait what?”

“We aren’t. Is that seriously what this is about?” Puck stood up to come face to face with Kurt, who was now looking bewildered but still mad at him. He couldn’t comprehend why all this anger was coming his way when Kurt had been the one ignoring him. Now he was pissed off over a relationship he had no confirmation on. “You barged into my house to scream at me over something that isn’t true and is also none of your fucking business?”

“Don’t talk to me like that, it is my business, you made it my business.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did, you tried to kiss me, Puck.” Puck’s heart sank at that reminder. The way Kurt forced out Puck’s name like it was poisonous. “Mercedes said you were getting all close with Quinn and I was annoyed, because it just confirmed my suspicions. That you were trying to use me as some… experiment.”

“What?”

“I’m not an idiot, it’s happened before.”

“If you had just asked me about this you would know that-”

“If you had just  _ told  _ me,  _ talked  _ to me at  _ all  _ then yeah, maybe I would know.”

“You were ignoring  _ me. _ ”

“Because I didn’t know what was happening and it was fucking weird, it was your move Puck!”

“Stop saying my name like that.” Puck muttered angrily under his breath. Kurt’s eyes narrowed and he got closer in Puck’s face, not trying to be intimidating, just trying to figure something out. All Puck could do was feel warm breath against his lips and it sent heat straight to his stomach.

“Fine.” Kurt choked on his words. Was he gonna cry? Please don’t let Puck be the reason he cries. “ _ Noah. _ ” Noah froze. Electricity sweeped his body again. “You make me think you like me. Then you don’t tell me anything. Then you act with Quinn how you act with me… It’s like I was another conquest that just didn’t go right.” He didn’t look angry anymore, just sad and honest. “So don’t get pissy with me just because I’m a little hurt by that.” His knees seemed to give way beneath him as he collapsed to the coffee table, sitting on it with his arms over his knees and his head looking down. Broken, frail, emanating pure, unadulterated shame.

Noah had no idea what to do. Every instinct in his body told him to hold Kurt in his arms until everything felt easier, whispering comforting words and stupid jokes to illicit some kind of smile or giggle. He wanted to tell Kurt everything he was feeling, from the intense attraction to the agonising guilt. There were so many things to say, but not one was spoken. All Noah did was stand there, watching over the mess before him, wondering who would be the first to cry.

“Sorry.” Kurt fought through the tears and straightened his jacket. “I’ll uh… Go.” He rose slowly and headed for the living room door.

Go? After everything? He shouldn’t, he couldn’t. Noah’s head went empty and dizzy, listening to the clicking of Kurt’s boots as he walked away from him. His limbs never seemed so heavy dangling either side of his useless body, he just couldn’t let Kurt go but he also couldn’t see a situation that would make it okay for him to demand that he stop walking away. Because he knew he was in the wrong. In some way, he knew he would always be in the wrong because he never said… He could say…

“Don’t say that, I am.” Noah said, turning to Kurt who was reaching to open the door. “I am  _ so  _ sorry. For everything I have ever done to you.” He walked up to the pale boy, now standing stock still. “I was being so stupid.”

Kurt spun on his heel and looked into Noah’s eyes. Not Puck’s eyes, or Puckasaurus’ eyes, or  _ jewhawk’ _ s eyes. Noahs. He never realised how deep they were, how easy it was to get lost in them until he was completely lost. So lost he couldn’t tell how unbearably close their lips were, he could only feel the heat radiating off of the body in front of his; and feel the way the tip of their noses grazed each other whenever Noah moved even slightly. It was tense and silent, like the burning sensation dribbling down his skin and enveloping his entire body. Noah felt that too as he stared at Kurt, up and down, taking in every inch of him like he would never see him again. 

“I meant it in the choir room.” Noah whispered, causing Kurt to close his eyes with a tight but genuine grin. “I wanted to kiss you. I like you so much.” The grin widened.

“I, um…” Kurt tried to speak, but he found he was quite speechless. Despite his eyes being closed, he could still feel the closeness of their bodies. Suddenly, he was aware of the wooden door pressing into his back, cornered by Noah and his undeniable… everything. The scent of old spice wafted into Kurt’s nose. He never liked that smell before, now he wanted it there all the time, everywhere he went. 

“Can I…” Noah asked without finishing. He raised his hand to Kurt’s face and brushed his thumb over the plump, pink lips he’d been desiring for longer than he could even remember. They felt soft and slightly moist with lip balm, he wanted more than anything to find out what that lip balm tasted like. 

Kurt nodded subtly, but pressed into the thumb to answer more clearly. He couldn’t remember when he first wanted this to happen, he didn’t particularly care. The warmth, the heat, the burning, the tingling, the desperation, the hunger, the feelings, the moment in general was so overwhelming and he knew he couldn’t hold back.

Noah grinned and moved his thumb to Kurt’s jaw, rubbing it slowly and calmly as he cupped the pale face in his hand. In response, Kurt’s hand moved to rest on Noah’s chest, earning him a shudder in response. They were completely at each other’s mercy as they leant in.

“Here it is!” Sarah shouted as she pushed the door open, sending Kurt flying into Noah’s body and Noah flying into the coffee table. The two boys tried to stand, blushing manically and trying to regain what dignity they had left. Sarah held up a merit certificate proudly in her hands.

“That’s amazing Sarah.” Noah said breathlessly. 

“Nice… Award?” Kurt congratulated while trying to fix his messy coiffed hair and his creased clothes. “I should leave now.”

“Wait no!” Noah said way too quickly and way too loudly, his sister shooting him an all knowing all evil little smirk.

“We’re having dinner.” She invited. “It’s in the microwave, stay! I wanna ask you things.” 

“Hm, alright then.” Kurt grinned at Noah. “But microwave food is terrible for you and usually horrifically over processed so I’ll cook something proper.” He offered, following Sarah out to the kitchen with a happy gleam in his eye.

Noah was slightly annoyed that they didn’t kiss, but at least he hadn’t left yet. It felt almost like a happy little family in the kitchen as Kurt cooked, asking Sarah to chop onions and Noah immediately objecting for her safety and doing it himself. They laughed and talked about random things in school, the pool cleaning business, they even discussed Sue’s little Cheerios Glee team (not that Noah would admit that was part of a plan, not yet). In fact, the only bad part of the day was when Kurt had to leave before Noah and Sarah’s mother returned home, since she probably wouldn’t be too happy with the feminine boy being in her good, religious household. Sarah held onto Kurt’s leg to hug him and he hugged back as best as he could from such an uncomfortable angle. When she left it was just him and Noah again. They could’ve ran into each other’s arms and kissed against the wall, but it didn’t feel like the right time. Instead, they just embraced one another in a warm hold and soaked in the feeling. Official, unofficial, nothing mattered but the way they felt.

They felt pretty fucking awesome.

Step four - Confession = Complete.

Next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it as painfully teasing to read as it was to write?


	6. Step Five - Oh My God Just Ask Him Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, about time.

Brittany's eyes widened and she clapped happily on the spot. She, Santana and Puck were all in the choir room at lunch time with the doors closed, discussing what had happened with Kurt. It was getting to the interesting part. Santana hadn't shown quite the same amount of enthusiasm as her girlfriend, but the smile on her face certainly grew.

"We didn't actually kiss or anything but it felt pretty… official." Puck grinned. "Still, should probably be more obvious about it, you guys can help right? I mean, I got him round my house all by myself, kinda." Santana willed herself not to let their manipulative and clever involvement out. "But you two gotta do this for me. Romance isn't my thing, my thing is tongue stuff."

"K, gross." Santana responded.

"You like tongue stuff." Brittany muttered.

"No, I meant.. Puck is gross."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do I talk to you people?" Puck said.

"We're hot and awesome and also about to give you the best advice ever." Brittany smiled and nodded. "Ask him out."

"Ask him  _ the hell _ out." Santana agreed. "Now you know he likes you back it'll be easy." 

"I guess." Puck shrugged. He felt nervous about it though. The answer to his question wasn't what he feared, it was what he would actually do when he got that answer. If it was a yes and he took Kurt on a date then where, how, what? Seriously, how do people date? Would it be socially acceptable to just lay together in his bed, smoke weed, listen to Billy Joel and call  _ that  _ a date? 

"We can get you some stuff for the date dude, don't panic. Just tell us what you need." Santana assured.

What did he need? Kurt was amazing but also kind of uptight, so a date with him couldn't be anything too freeform. He also enjoyed romantic shit to the fullest extent, his ex boyfriend literally serenaded him when Kurt transferred back to Mckinley and - even though they broke up within a week - it was pretty magical. The date would have to surpass that. It would have to be a serenade that spoke to his every sense and also made him feel special. Because he was special. There would have to be nice food, nice music, a nice atmosphere in which they could cuddle and kiss and talk all night long. It would also have to be somewhat private to keep Puck's sexuality under wraps while not making it seem like he was in any way ashamed of Kurt. This shit had to be top tier, cheesy, beautiful and make up for all the ways Puck had messed up.

"Got it." He clicked his fingers with realisation. "Blankets, pillows, picnic, tarp."

"Pillow fort!?" Brittany practically squealed.

Puck ignored her and Santana just kept smiling, content with the plan currently underway.

The plan wasn't set in motion, however, until after school at the meeting for the cheerios competition. Rachel and Quinn were talking about the vocals for the song in more depth, telling the boys when to start and when to stop and what input they would be having. Kurt desperately wanted to unleash a storm of sarcastic insults at them but, damn, they just seemed so cheery. You would expect less joy from Rachel after her break up with Finn not one day ago, but she actually seemed more free than usual. So did Quinn. 

Noah sat next to Kurt, looking up at the commanding girls, but ensuring he could easily look over whenever he wanted to catch a glimpse at the boy he would soon ask out. It was slightly awkward. Not between them, it was actually quite normal with the pair after the cascade of strangeness before. The awkwardness came from Noah and Noah alone. He still couldn't get over being called that if he was honest.

_ Noah. _

Only Rachel referred to him as that, now Kurt was doing so as well and it was so much different hearing the gentle tone of the countertenor sound it out. Like it was a lyric in a ballad. It made his heart freak out a little bit and he wondered if that feeling would ever go.

"Noah." Kurt said. Electricity shot through Noah's body, as it did every goddamn time. "Are they still talking to us?"

Quinn and Rachel were gushing over the song together, bodies' still facing the boys but heads looking at one another. Their voices were whispy and loud and agreeing and impossible to ignore. But they were nonetheless, very much in their own conversation in their own world.

"I don't think so." Noah replied, grinning at Kurt.

When Kurt saw the grin, he returned it. There was no malice or resentment in it, just kindness. Maybe he wanted to kiss and hug Noah right now the same way Noah wanted to with him. If so, the next few seconds would be made far easier, because it was time. Time to pop the question.

"Hey, you, uh," Noah started. "You free tonight? After this?" He hadn't noticed how low his voice dropped with the question. The girls were consumed with their own dialogue but he didn't want to risk being overheard. Rachel would make a big deal out of one of her best friends dating Noah, for whatever Rachel reason.

"Really?" Kurt's face lit up and he smiled brightly. "I am free, yes. Very free." He giggled awkwardly and let his gaze drop to the floor, to Noah, to the floor again, to Noah again. "For a date, right?" He whispered.

"Obviously." 

"Okay then. Just make sure it's good." Kurt teased. "Nothing  _ badass  _ or  _ sexy  _ or weird, just a clean date." 

"Obviously. This is a Noah date not a Puck date." Noah nudged into Kurt's shoulder with his, and they both grinned at the small but powerful sensation. 

"Listen!" Rachel shouted, causing the boys to jump and look at her angry face. They nodded with fear and listened as instructed, containing a smile at Quinn's clear amusement.

"Sue's gonna judge us tomorrow." Quinn said. "Not that she doesn't _ always  _ judge us but this is quite important. Let's go through it."

Everyone agreed and stood up, getting into their circle and awaiting the first few strums of Noah's guitar. He messed it up a few times but he couldn't help it, all the nerves in his body were lit up and fighting with joy - is that how nerves work? - at the accepted invite. Kurt had looked so content as well, not in a sarky or nosy way just in a genuine, sweet way. The glisten in those glasz eyes were something Noah thought he would never forget. Oh dear God he had never sounded so gay.

He just couldn't wait for the date. And he was ever so prepared, the list of dos and don'ts from Santana and Brittany shoved deep in his pocket. Some were plain rude and others were useful, either way he figured he needed some sort of assistance. Kurt was classier than desperate milfs and loose cheerios, he was a 'wait till the third date' kinda guy and that meant Noah really had to try. Not just to get in his pants, though that would be awesome, but to impress him enough to make this something real. 

"I think that's good for today." Quinn looked at the clock. It read 5:15pm, and that was definitely late enough. She looked like she was itching to leave, so did Kurt, and Noah, the only one who didn't was Rachel who clearly didn't mind postponing her after school plans.

"But we're not perfect yet." Rachel muttered to the blonde, who simply smirked, shook her head and mouthed something. "Oh.. O-Okay yeah that's good enough!" Rachel stuttered with a massive smile as everyone prepared to leave.

The hallways were empty, Rachel and Quinn were basically running to the exit in front of Kurt and Noah. It felt amazing feeling their sides brush past each other as they moved, shuddering at every touch. When they reached the doors in comfortable silence and made their way through the car park, Noah had to grab Kurt's arm lightly to stop him from going to his own car.

"Come with me." He grinned, as he moved the other boy towards his pick up truck, which had a layer of tarp strapped over the truck bed. 

"Your truck? I'm not big on trucks, Noah." Electricity through his body. Every fucking time. The power.

"I know, but it's part of my plan okay?" Noah unlocked the truck and opened up the passenger door for Kurt, who looked flattered by the gesture. "Trust me."

"I should go home and change."

"Why? You look hot." So hot. Waistcoat  _ and _ knee high boots, massive turn on.

Kurt rolled his eyes but blushed as he considered his options. On one hand he had an amazing outfit at home with just the right mix of sexy and graceful. On the other hand… Noah. Easy. Kurt walked to the door and dropped into the passenger seat, hearing the door click shut behind him. What a gentleman.

"Strap in, or don't, protection is always optional with me." Noah winked as he took his seat.

"That's deeply concerning." Kurt strapped in. Protection was not  _ optional  _ for him, especially not with the man who used to be Lima's go to fuck buddy.

Noah laughed and started the engine, which did not sound very healthy and almost made Kurt reconsider every choice he'd ever made, except the decision to put on his seatbelt. Even his decision to go on this date. He knew Noah liked him and he definitely felt the same, the trust was there as well despite his checkered history. However, Kurt wondered what exactly a date meant for Noah. Would they just lay in bed, smoking weed, listening to Billy Joel? Because that was less of a date thing and more of a lazy Sunday in Winter kinda thing. He wanted something romantic, private, special, magical. Not that he'd ever really been on a date, because going to the Lima Bean for coffee with Blaine and his "friend" Sebastian couldn't really be considered a date. Or going to a seedy gay bar with Blaine and his "friend". Or going to the cafe in Dalton Academy with Blaine and his "friend". 

Fuck Sebastian.

When the truck started to drive upwards, Kurt paid more attention and looked out the front window, only to see a long road twisting up a hill. The light was really starting to fade now, dusk was dusted over the Ohio landscape, creating a sense of awe Kurt had never felt in this town before. It was perfect. And Noah was next to him, smiling to himself as he noticed Kurt's amazement.

"Pretty, right?"

"Yeah." Kurt whispered. "Really pretty."

They passed by a group of trees swaying in the wind outside, thin branches drooping down as if to wave hello. The road got tighter and tighter as they neared the end, which appeared to be shrouded by more trees and shrubbery, like a completely isolated forest nobody really knew of. Yet, despite the road ending, Noah kept driving through the green and deeper into the forest. There were flowers peeking from the Earth's surface the whole way, birds chirping a song or two, the moon's light highlighting each individual plant and wild animal. Kurt had never witnessed something so natural, so real, so private. 

The truck soon reached a clearing surrounded by trees, Noah gave it a quick 180° turn and reversed very, very carefully, halting abruptly but precisely. He flashed a toothy grin at his date before leaping out of the truck. Kurt restrained a cheerful giggle and got out of the vehicle with less immense enthusiasm and more curiosity. Noah was at the truck bed, removing the tarp and…

Oh my God.

The truck bed was facing out, towards the edge of what looked like a very high, but sturdy, cliff. A cliff! Kurt would have been mortified and trembling with fear if he wasn't so utterly stricken with the beauty of the sight before him. The cliff was overlooking the entirety of Lima, a town so often embedded with dullness and shame now lit up wonderfully. The subtle light of the moon grazed all the buildings on the ground, giving them an angelic shine. There were windows lit up in different houses, creating tiny dots of life across the darkened scene. And the stars looking down on the town enhanced every inch of it, glowing close together and far apart and big and small and all so, so incredible. Kurt couldn't remember when he last saw so many stars, and he had definitely never seen this place he lived in looking as remarkable as it did right now.

"Wow." He spoke so quietly he barely realised he'd said it at all. "This is perfect. How do you… Where are… Wow."

"I know right." Noah watched the back of Kurt's body as he soaked up the view for the first time. "I found it a little while ago, it was all mine but, I wanted to share it with you."

"Noah." Kurt exhaled happily, turning to face the boy in mention when he was, for the second time that night, entranced by what he saw.

The tarp had been removed to reveal the bed of the truck. The floor was covered in soft, fuzzy blankets and plump pillows, the sides were made invisible by all the luxuriously cozy looking materials. There was also now low music playing in the background, coming from what Kurt assumed was the car radio. It was Whitney. Noah didn't even like Whitney, this was for Kurt. This was all for Kurt. He'd never felt so special. Especially when Noah looked at him like that, like he was enchanted by his existence just as much as Kurt was enchanted by this incredible view. 

He was Noah's incredible view.

Kurt nearly had a heart attack. A really awesome heart attack.

Noah reached through the open window of the driver's seat and pulled an old fashioned, straw woven picnic basket up from the floor right by the peddles. Maybe putting it there was terribly unsafe but fuck it, it was a hell of a reveal, right? He placed it on the blanket and hopped into the truck bed, sitting against the back and patting the place to his side, inviting Kurt.

The invitation was gladly accepted as Kurt crawled over the blanket and next to Noah with his legs crossed, staring at his date with so many feelings behind his eyes he didn't know which one to act on.

"A picnic on a cliff top with  _ this  _ view and  _ this  _ music and  _ this"  _ Kurt picked up a pillow and held it in his fingers. " _ gay _ decor." Noah chuckled. "This is incredible. You get me."

"You're loud and mean, I hear everything you say even if I don't wanna." Noah shot back as he opened the basket, revealing a bottle of wine, two glasses and a box of chocolates inside. "Of course I get you."

They exchanged smiles as Noah handed a glass to Kurt, pouring a ridiculous amount of wine out for both of them. Once poured, they both lied down with their feet facing towards the cliff's edge, staring out at the view as their shoulders touched lightly. Just earlier that week they had been avoiding one another like the plague, terrified of facing up to their feelings and being hurt again. Now they were close enough to smell each other's scents and feel each other's warmth. Noah couldn't tell if he wanted to throw up or cry but either way… He was way more turned on than he should be.

"Isn't Sarah gonna be on her own?" Kurt asked. 

"Mum's there tonight. But she's used to being on her own anyway." Noah sipped his wine, and promptly realized wine might seem romantic but holy hell it tasted like shit. He should've brought beer.

"Used to it?"

"Yeah, mum's a bitch."

"I'm sure she's not-"

"No she is. Your dad might be annoyed at you for coming home late, my mum would be annoyed at me for being on a date with a dude. She might chuck me out." He took a glug of the disgusting wine because alcohol is alcohol.

"Oh." Kurt frowned. "That's not great."

"It's crap. But I live life on the edge so here I am." 

"Here you are." Kurt clinked their glasses together and took a drink, wincing instantly. "Wow that tastes interesting."

"Oh my God it's so bad, right?"

"I thought wine was supposed to be romantic."

"Whatever." Noah took the drink from Kurt and poured the wine onto the ground over the side of the truck. "Here." He handed the glass back. Then he stood up on the blankets, pulled his arm back and threw the glass forward over the cliff. Kurt flinched and there was a smash of glass in the distance. 

"What was the point in that?"

"No point. Just wanted to throw something."

"Hm." Kurt nodded and stood up next to Noah, who looked at him with an sly smirk. The moonlight danced over Kurt's soft features so perfectly, he'd never looked more beautiful. Especially when he hurled the glass over the cliff's edge with genuine anger behind it. "Okay, that was quite therapeutic for something so stupid."

"Got a hell of an arm on you too." Noah complimented. 

"I actually have  _ two  _ of those." Kurt joked, looking over to Noah. His eyes were usually so dark but they seemed to shine in this light, and they were staring right back. They continued to stare when Kurt lowered himself back onto the floor, and Noah did the same, sitting just a little bit closer together.

"Chocolate?" 

"I thought you'd never ask."

Noah smiled as he retrieved the box of chocolates from the picnic basket and opened it. Kurt immediately dived in at random and placed a chocolate into his mouth. Noah watched him, saliva connecting his two rows of teeth, lips moist, tongue hugging the treat. 

"You're beautiful." Noah said, eliciting a surprised glance from his date and then a flattered, blushy grin. "Sorry if that's weird."

"It's not." Kurt's grin turned into a beam of joy as he shyly raised his shoulders, gazing at Noah like he was a sexy firefighter who just saved a puppy from a fire. He could totally do that. "No one's ever called me beautiful before."

"Not even Blaine?"

"Eh, he was a 'you're so magical' kind of guy. He was  _ really  _ gay." Noah laughed. "Thanks for the compliment. You're sort of beautiful too."

"Only sort of?"

"Yeah, you're more hot than beautiful." 

"That's what I like to hear." He grabbed a chocolate and basically swallowed it in one gulp. Ew. Coffee flavoured. He choked it down anyway, he wasn't about to spit up food in front of Kurt Hummel, he'd never live it down.

"It's coffee, isn't it?" Kurt asked, stifling a giggle. He got a grossed out nod in response. "Neanderthal."

"I don't know what that word means but you make it sound like a compliment." Noah grinned.

"You just hear what you want to hear, don't you?"

"Maybe." Noah placed the chocolates down on the blanket and returned his sight to the view. It really was amazing. Everything was amazing. He wanted to stay there forever. Longer than forever. 

"This is nice." Kurt whispered, leaning his head onto Noah's broad shoulder and inhaled deeply. Not just to smell him, but also to smell the nature surrounding them and really take a moment to remember this. It hadn't even been half an hour yet and it was already the best evening he'd ever had. It was only further enhanced when a large tanned arm nervously traced the dip in his back and held him tightly at the waist. "I never thought this would happen with us."

"Did you want it to?"

"For a while. Yes."

"Same. More than you will ever know." Noah circled a small patch of Kurt's waist with his thumb. "I thought you'd always see me as the ass that dumpster dived you."

"I don't."

"I know. But still. I really like you and I would never do that crap to you again. I'll kill anyone that does." 

He definitely would. In a heartbeat. If he saw someone lay a hand on Kurt in  _ any _ way that wasn't congratulatory or platonic they would get a fist to the throat. And they would deserve to choke on the floor as he watched. That got dark. Oh well.

"The feeling's mutual, kill bill." They both giggled and leant further into each other's bodies. "I am curious though." He turned his head up, resting his chin on Noah's shoulder to better look at his face. "Are you… Gay? Or what?"

"I dunno." Noah looked down to Kurt so their faces were closer together, and they looked into each other's eyes. "I don't care. I like you, that's all that matters."

"Fair enough." Kurt said, grinning up at the boy staring at him. 

There was silence. It was tense, but in the best way possible. Noah searched Kurt's face. There were flecks of green, blue and gold in his shimmering eyes, which were framed by long, light lashes. His lips were wide and pink and supple, curved up at the corners with small lines on either side. His cheeks were defined but soft, flushed a deep pink and radiating warmth. Everything about him was deeply gorgeous. There wasn't a single other human being on the face of the planet he'd rather be holding.

His arm tightened around Kurt's waist, who responded with a near inaudible squeak. It was adorable. Noah smirked as he dipped his head down, pressing the sides of their noses together. Kurt released a hitched breath and closed his eyes expectantly in response. 

"You're perfect." Noah whispered before pressing his lips into Kurts. 

The kiss was short but sweet, chaste and gentle, yet their feelings suggested anything but. When Noah felt the pressure of Kurt's mouth against his, a sharp shiver hit his body hard like lightning, every hair stood up and every inch tingled. He'd never experienced anything so intense in his life, just from a simple kiss. After a second Kurt's hand went to Noah's chest, and it travelled up to hold his neck. When they pulled apart, it seemed like the kiss had lasted an eternity but still not long enough. Their eyes met again. Noah pulled him closer and wrapped his other arm around his waist to bring their bodies together. Kurt snaked his hand around into Noah's mohawk, placing his other one on his shoulder, squeezing at it lightly.

"You taste like coffee." Kurt smiled.

"You taste like wine." Noah returned.

They giggled into another close mouthed kiss, tasting lips for a blissful moment before giggling away from each other and pressing their noses together. Noah licked his lower lip like he could still taste Kurt on it, smiling slyly. 

The next time he leaned in, he used his mouth to open Kurt's against it, only to recapture his lips in another deep kiss. He felt a moan against him and pushed forward further, hands touching his neck, chest, stomach, head and shoulders with hunger. Noah rubbed up and down a pale back, catching his thumb under Kurt's shirt and feeling hot skin shudder under it. He pushed his tongue out and licked against Kurt's mouth, trying to gain access. Then, the kiss stopped.

"Sorry." Kurt shook his head and pulled down his shirt to cover the small sliver of flesh in contact with the breeze. "Not this soon." He gazed at Noah's lips and moistened his own. "I, uh…"

"You wait. I get it, it's fine." Noah smirked. He knew Kurt was a 'not till the third date' kinda guy. It just meant he had to do more, and he  _ was _ going to do more. "Maybe we can go out again tomorrow." He raised his eyebrow. "But till then we can talk, that's good too." He leant back more and let Kurt's head fall back on his shoulder. "I like talking to you."

"It'll get boring soon." Kurt grabbed the hand resting on his waist, intertwining their fingers lovingly.

"Nah. But Whitney will."

"You dare turn this music off and I  _ will _ push you off this cliff." 

Noah laughed and planted a soft kiss into Kurt's forehead. His daily moisturizing routine made his skin taste like strawberries and cream, which was just so predictable. Of course he tasted just as delicious as he looked, he was Kurt.

Step five - Oh my dear God just ask him out = Complete.

Next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters gonna take a slightly smuttier turn so strap in, or don't.


	7. Step Six - Tongue Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittana are shocked by some news and insist Puck get the hell on with it.

_ Puck_U: red, jararfs, night, anyfink from breadstix, glee, wbu? _

_ KurtHummel: Green, cats, morning, paella and glee too. What's a jararf though? _

_ Puck_U: the 1s wiv big necks, they look stupid is awsum _

_ KurtHummel: Such a shame you'll never have one. _

_ Puck_U: no, Ill neva have 1  _ legally

  
  


After their date, Noah and Kurt realised they didn't know each other particularly well, and they just wanted to learn more. Now they knew favourite colours, favourite animals, if they were a morning or night person, their favourite food and their favourite pastime. Noah was surprised by green and Kurt was surprised by  _ giraffes,  _ but that was good. That just meant they were at a point in their kinda-sorta-nearly relationship where they could surprise each other in small, sweet ways. One thing that wasn't surprising though was Noah's interesting text style, which wasn't really a style and more of a terrible inability to spell. Or maybe that  _ was  _ a style, to seem cooler? Kurt figured he wasn't cool enough to know.

Speaking of knowing things - excellent transition - nobody knew about the date yet. Puck wasn't too eager for people to know who he was attracted to, especially since it could get him thrown out of his home. Kurt was okay with keeping it on the down low because he didn't want to see anyone made homeless over something that wasn't anyone's business anyway. Not to mention, secrecy was kinda hot when it came to dating. No one tells you that. Stolen glances, "accidentally" bumping into each other to feel skin on skin, singing to one another without anyone knowing. It was quite exciting having their own little thing that nobody else was invited to. However, soon, a certain couple would be made aware of the situation at hand. Mercedes would probably find out too, and even though she had a big mouth when it came to gossip, there was no way she'd expose something so private with such high stakes.

For now though, the relationship was on a strict "need to know" basis. Because of this, Santana, Brittany and Puck sat on the bleachers as they ditched class once again. Brittany sat behind her girlfriend, playing with her ponytail, and Puck was next to Santana observing the cute moment. He sort of wanted to play with Kurt's hair like that, but he didn't think he'd be able to get that close without a swift smack and a telling off.  _ "I spent a long time making it look this good".  _ Of course he did! It looked amazing! That's why it was so touchable!

"It's been two days already, get you some alone time." Santana suggested. "He isn't  _ always  _ surrounded by his swans, just drag his ass into a janitor's closet, that's what we do." She high fived Brittany.

"Plus, they have a lot of supplies, and some of it's lube." Brittany said with a smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said it like a joke but he would  _ definitely _ be keeping that in mind. "For now I'm just gonna focus on getting to second base."

"What's second base for guys? They have no tits to grab."

"No I mean second base like, making out."

Brittany stopped playing with Santana's hair and gaped with her at Puck, shocked by this news. How had they not made out yet? That was  _ before you even start dating  _ stuff.

"You said you kissed?" Brittany asked.

"We did, just no tongue."

"Why?"

"He wants to take it slow."

"Okay, is Lady Hummel  _ actually  _ a lady?"

"He's just more… Romantic than anything else."

"You can be romantic  _ and  _ shove your tongue down his throat." Santana shook her head. "You need to get on that. Immediately. Go to his house to practice for Sue's glee thing. That's why it was set up. For you to get your gay on."

"That means Rachel and Quinn will be there too."

"I think Kurt will know what you really want when you ask him." Brittany reasoned. "And he'll say yes if he wants to and no if he doesn't. It's easy. And good. He has a nice tongue."

"I…" Puck forgot that weird period of time where Brittany was more to Kurt than the friend she is now. God he didn't wanna think about that. Or did he?

…

No, no he didn't. Not a turn on. Now he just wanted to kill Brittany for ever laying a hand on him. And Blaine. Everyone could burn in hell while he made out with Kurt on top of their graves.

"Stop looking like that dude it's weird." Santana snapped him out of his homicidal trance and grinned. "You gotta get these wheels in motion."

"Text him something in your stupid text voice." Brittany mocked.

"It's cool."

"Lord Tubbington texts the same way. But with more emojis."

"I'm seriously worried about this cat." Puck pulled out his phone and opened Kurt's message board. "Is Lord still going to therapy?" He sent a goofy text with a serious question. No emojis. "Because Lord should be going to therapy."

"He's working on his God Complex." Brittany answered with a sigh.

"Aren't we all?" Santana smiled.

  
  


_ Puck_U: wanna practis wiv me tonite? _

_ KurtHummel: Sure, come over for 7, unless you have to take care of Sarah. _

_ Puck_U: nah is all gud ill b there _

  
  


Yes he will be. No follow up questions or anything just immediately acceptance and even an offer. Maybe Brittany was right, Kurt knew exactly what 'practis' really meant and he was down for it. 

"I'm going to his tonight." Puck couldn't hold back the smile on his face as he relayed the information to Santana and Brittany, who both nodded.

"Good." Santana said. "You still have the list, don't you? Because unless you want us to steal a creepy mannequin head from Sue's room to practice your skills, we can't do much else."

"It's fine, I got it." Puck pulled the list out from his jeans and unfolded it to read.

**Dos:**

  * **Answer all his questions.**


  * Ask him questions.


  * Respond to all his moves accordingly.


  * If you make a move, do it subtly and slowly to see how _he_ responds.


  * Make it clear you're interested so he doesn't feel uncomfortable.


  * Keep conversation going as long as possible.


  * Let conversation reach a natural end and a natural beginning, otherwise it feels forced and fake.


  * Tell him how amazing he is dude, cause he is so out of your league it's criminal.



That side of the list was plain obvious. Simple things to do on dates that are essentially just very clear guidelines on how not to fuck everything up. Puck would've done all of it anyway. He wanted them to know each other better, he wanted to touch him and be touched, he wanted to listen to his voice and be heard, he wanted to tell Kurt how insanely incredible he was and even how far out of Puck's league he was. All of it was a pleasure to do as well, moments he would genuinely look back on fondly regardless of how their relationship turned out.

The other side of the list was a little more interesting.

**Don'ts:**

  * **Hurt him and we will hurt you back.**


  * Let him feel shitty because of you and you will feel the, fiery lesbian wrath of Brittana.


  * Mention drugs, sex, alcohol or boobs in any context that he doesn't initiate, seriously, don't be stupid.


  * Don't be a douche.


  * Don't be a dickhead.


  * Don't be disrespectful.


  * Don't call yourself a stud, it isn't badass or cool, you sound like a villain from a homoerotic 80's teen flick.



Mean. But they knew him. He would never even dream of hurting Kurt again, not the way he used to, not the way anyone else would. He would protect him and care about him and respect him. He  _ already  _ protected him and cared about him and respected him for God's sake. It sucked that Brittany and Santana couldn't see that yet, but hopefully they would soon. He really liked this guy, and list of dos and don'ts or no list, he would behave himself.

He kept that in mind when he went to Kurt's house that evening. The Hummel-Hudson residence was familiar to Puck because of his long lasting friendship with Finn. He went there for sleepovers, movie nights, practices or just simple hang out seshes. This time it felt different though. Driving up to the home of your best friend is one thing, but driving up to the home of your kinda-sorta-nearly boyfriend was a completely separate and much scarier thing. Despite having confirmation that everyone in the house would be out till at least 10, he was terrified Burt was gonna answer the door and bombard him with questions about his "intentions". Burt would be correct to do so considering Puck's previous issues with his step son but it would still be pretty horrible for him.

Puck knocked on the door a few times and tried to sort himself out. He wore one of the nicer outfits Santana and Brittany had picked out during the first step, he looked casual  _ and  _ smart  _ and  _ pretty sexy with the tight fitting shirt. Part of him wanted to wear sweatpants so, should things get heated, he could better feel the body he was rubbing against and Kurt could better feel what was rubbing against it. But jeans felt more appropriate.

There was a patter of footsteps from inside the house as Kurt audibly ran down the stairs and through the corridor to fling open the front door. His face lit up as soon as he saw Noah, getting a good eyeful before stepping out of the way and letting him come inside. Noah also got a good eyeful. And it was a  _ really good  _ eyeful, as per usual with Kurt fucking Hummel.

"We can stay down here or go up to my room." Kurt shut the door behind him and leant against it, looking up at Noah in the most seductive way he could. Not that it mattered how seductive he tried to look, Noah was always gonna be weak at the knees for him regardless. "You pick."

"Your room." Noah replied far too enthusiastically, eliciting a small giggle from Kurt.

The two boys travelled up the stairs and went into Kurt's bedroom. It was certainly smaller than the basement he once used as a room, but it was also less cold and sterile. The walls were a warmer colour, the bed looked softer, the decor was simple but cleverly used to fill the space. It perfectly reflected the guy it homed, which only made it more pleasant to be in. Noah grinned at everything before plopping himself onto the bed, laying himself out on it like it was his to sprawl across. Kurt rolled his eyes a little at the cockiness, but smirked a little at it anyway and joined him. His body was less capable of taking up so much room, but he was perfectly fine simply sitting next to his date with his legs crossed and his knees slightly pressed into Noah's side. It was comforting feeling that warmth against him, even if it wasn't much. Heat flushed his face immediately at the feeling. 

"Are we actually gonna practice?" Kurt asked. "Because I don't really want to. Sue liked it enough."

"Then why did you get me to come around?" Noah teased, pushing himself up onto his elbows. 

"I like being with you, asshole." Kurt teased back. He clutched a calloused hand in his own and rested the intertwined fingers on Noah's stomach lightly, staring intently at Noah, who stared back.

"Good, I like being with you." Noah pushed himself further up, so his face was even with Kurt's but their hands were still resting comfortably. "Even though I was slightly terrified your dad was gonna make an appearance."

"It might be a little early to meet the parents, even though I'm sure they'll love you." Kurt joked.

"They will?"

"Hell no, Noah." Electricity. "Carole might like you but my dad will give you a… quiz on everything you need to know before dating me."

"A quiz would be interesting." 

"You would fail miserably."

"Hey, I know you."

"Yeah, but not like him." Kurt smirked. "I do want you to get on with him though. He's my kind of my world, has been since, you know." His smirk faded a little and he looked down.

Okay, no, Noah didn't know Kurt like But did. But you know what he did know? He knew when Kurt was happy he smiled so wide it looked like he didn't have any teeth. He knew he was insecure about that so he never tried to smile too wide, but sometimes he just couldn't help it and that was precious. Noah knew when Kurt was annoyed he glared everyone down until he sighed, walked it off, and kicked a chair. He knew Kurt hated being pushed into the background when people who hadn't earned their spotlight  _ got  _ their spotlight anyway. That's why he was always so persistent on being a soloist along with other members of the Glee Club, because he just wanted to be rewarded for everything he'd done and all he'd proven.

And that face he was making was so readable to him. Kurt looking down, pursing his lips, lowering his eyebrows, flaring his nostrils. He wasn't just sad, he only made that face when someone mentioned his mother. It wasn't sadness, it was just longing, regret, remembering, a lot of emotions and thoughts compiled into one face that was painful to look at.

In response, Noah didn't really know what to do. He just started to rub his thumb over Kurt's hand and steady his breathing a little bit to create some calmness around Kurt while he figured himself out. Losing a parents can be hard, Noah knew that just as well as Kurt did, just as well as Finn did, just as well as Santana did now after the grandmother who raised her disowned her for no good reason. It sucked, no matter how long ago it happened. It just sucked a fat one.

"Your mum always sounds awesome in the stories you tell." Noah started. Interesting choice of conversation. "Your dad's awesome too but your mum just sounds kinda perfect, like you." Kurt looked up. "Like that story you told me on the cliff, about her singing to her grandad every day when he had dementia, how it made him smile. That's sweet." Noah grabbed Kurt's hand a little tighter. "You're like her in that way, just always fixing things so easily because you're just… you and that's enough. She must've loved you so much." Kurt smiled slightly. "My dad didn't love me when he left, but she loved you when she did. That's so important, Kurt, whenever you miss her just remember that." Noah smiled slightly back, lifting a hand to Kurt's face. "How could someone  _ not  _ love you, though."

Kurt giggled at that and stared at Noah. It was always difficult remembering her when he didn't have anyone around him who could help. Finn tried but he was… Finn. He knew how it felt but he couldn't express it in the same way Kurt could. Noah tried to, and he certainly helped. Comforting, kind, considerate. Kurt still felt a bit disappointed for a minute or two, how could he not. No matter how young he was and how old he got, it would always be a challenging thing to think about without feeling shitty. But Noah was holding his hands, and looking into his eyes, and cupping his face, and that helped.

"Thanks." Kurt said. "I think she would've liked you."

"Yeah, most mums do."

Kurt slapped Noah playfully at that and leaned in a little. He was a cheeky asshole but he was so lovely while being a cheeky asshole it was hard to hate him for it. Especially nowadays. He was so lovely, even around people that weren't Kurt.

"You're kinda lovely, aren't you?" Kurt questioned, like he was genuinely curious.

"The loveliest." Noah ignored his heart skipping a beat and powered through a sly grin. He dropped his face lower down and pressed his lips to Kurt's for a short, chaste kiss. It was still new to him, kissing Kurt, so every time he had to take a moment to savour the taste, the texture, and remind himself this was real.

So real.

Kurt dove in for another kiss the minute they parted. This was more desperate and ravenous, teeth clashing together and hot mouths writhing against one another. Noah held the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him closer in, before letting his fingers curl around the back of his head and into his soft, conditioned hair. No swatting away, no telling off. Kurt let him touch his hair as he steadied himself on Noah's shoulders to lift his body up, into a kneeling position. The kiss had deepened as much as a close mouthed kiss could, and Noah was too worried about further rejection to go in with his tongue again. But he didn't need to.

He was slowly pushed down into the bed by a careful, pale hand, head cushioned by fluffy pillows. Kurt followed, resting his arms on Noah's torso as he moved on top of him. He softly bit down on Noah's bottom lip, and took advantage of the initial surprise to slip his tongue into the warm mouth. He searched said mouth, grazing every moist surface with intrigue, memorising the parts that made Noah grunt or hold onto Kurt's waist even tighter. In return, Noah reached out his tongue to do the same, happy to hear tiny moans and groans when he licked certain places. Their tongues then joined, wrestling each other hungrily as hands began trickling up and down bodies, desperate to take in every available inch.

Kurt threw a leg over Noah's thighs, effectively straddling him and immediately feeling the effects. Knowing the body under him was the sexy hunk of meat he had always privately lusted after was enough to make him aggressively horny. Feeling that body pressing against him, feeling Noah's tongue in his mouth, feeling spit dribble down his chin and not even caring because there were too many fingers touching him to care about anything else, it was almost too much. Then, Noah released a deep, resonating moan that went straight to Kurt's dick. When he felt heat heading south, he started to feel Noah reacting in the exact same way. Their hips were touching and, consequently, their cocks were essentially grinding against one another in the heat of the make out sesh.

"Whoa." Kurt moaned, as he pulled apart to breathe. He moved up only to end up sitting directly on Noah's dick, he could feel his ass pressing on it. He felt every bone and nerve in his sweaty, yearning body twitch in reply. 

"Holy shit Kurt." Noah whispered through hitched breaths, staring up at the boy straddling him, moving his tanned hand over his torso and trying not to focus on the perfectly round ass on top of him. If he focused too hard, he might end up blowing his load right then, right there. Because  _ Kurt Hummel _ was sitting on his cock. Fully clothed, but nonetheless  _ sitting on his cock. _

"Was I any good?" Kurt asked through a breathy giggle.

"Fucking amazing." Noah replied. He wasn't sure if Kurt really was that amazing or if he just thought he was because he was so deeply in love with him at that point it was insane. Or because he was  _ sitting on his cock. _

"Mmm." Kurt smirked, enjoying the feeling of palms caressing his chest and stomach longingly. He went to fix his coiffed hair, which was messed up from Noah's fingers, before realising he didn't have to fix how he looked. Noah was gazing at him like nothing else existed, touching him like there was nothing else to touch, licking his lips like there was nothing else to taste but Kurt's saliva still lightly coating his mouth. Noah's touch dropped from Kurt's upper body to his hips, to his thighs (which he squeezed with a little too much desire if you ask the bruises he left), and finally reached around to be placed gently on Kurt's ass, which was still  _ sitting on his cock. _ He gave each cheek a small squeeze, which sent a shiver through Kurt which came out as a tiny moan. So he squeezed again. "Noah." Electricity. So much more powerful now. Because he moaned it. Moaned his name.

Kurt fell forward into Noah, once again enveloping his mouth in another kiss, writhing and moaning in time with the boy beneath him. He had to remind himself every time he felt their hard dicks move against one another, every time their tongues attacked, that he couldn’t give it up so easily, he wanted to take his time. Noah groaned at the sudden loss when Kurt pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Both boys breathed heavily and shared a small grin as their bodies remained entangled. Noah’s hands glided up and down and around and into soft hair; Kurt’s hands rested on a broad chest, amazed that he could make someone like the boy holding him feel this way with his tongue and his body. 

“K-Kurt.” Noah stuttered. He pushed up, clashing their chests together and leaning his head over Kurt’s shoulder. His hands steadied him, hugging the pale body straddling his hips closer, one hand still grabbing Kurt’s ass. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked. Noah wanted to respond, but the heat rushing down his spine, swelling in his stomach, the tingling and burning and aching in his groin felt too overpowering to speak through. But if he didn’t respond, Kurt would move again and he’d go off. He had never felt so virginal and weak, not even when he actually  _ was  _ a weak virgin. 

“Yeah, don’t move.” He forced out. Kurt caught on and grinned at the twitching against his ass. Who knew he could have such an effect? What would it be like when they actually had sex? The thought made him even more flushed than he was already.

“Okay.” Kurt whispered, slyly kissing Noah’s cheek, then his jaw, then his shoulder, all of which shuddered at the feeling. He open mouth kissed around Noah’s ear and down his neck, curling his arms around the hard body and feeling it respond in moans and whimpers.

“Damn it Hummel.” Noah whispered. Seriously how was this happening? He felt powerless to the feeling building up within him. He grabbed harder and held back more, until Kurt ground his ass down into him. Pure evil. They both mewled and groaned and whined at the sensation, before Noah figured he might as well enjoy the strange but exciting turn of events. He flipped Kurt over so his back was against the mattress and lifted his thighs around his waist, holding them steady as he pressed back in, leaning down to kiss Kurt again.

“Oh.” Kurt sighed, clutching Noah’s shoulders and shoving his tongue into his mouth aggressively. Noah grinded down into Kurt’s ass, then rearranged himself so their hard dicks were sliding against one another through tight jeans. It was rough and slightly painful, but it felt so good to relieve himself of this aching that he persisted. The constant string of moans and gasps were worth it though, knowing he was making Kurt feel good too. He was surprised he wasn’t being stopped, but he wasn’t gonna complain.

“Kurt.” Noah moaned, continuing to roll his hips into Kurt’s and felt a climax ripping through his body. “Fuck, fuck!” He ground down a final time and came, rope after rope of cum ruining his boxers as he rode his orgasm out, still moving lazily against Kurt.

“Noah, did you…” Kurt felt some moistness on his jeans. “You did, wow.” He kissed Noah again and cradled his neck, feeling the warmth of every heavy breath against his cheek as tanned hands went back to squeeze his ass.

“Do you want me to?” Noah, still a little out of breath and red in the face, palmed Kurt’s erect cock and looked at him expectantly.

Kurt smiled a little bit and nodded his head. He never expected to move this quick with someone but it was difficult to say no to Noah Puckerman, especially when he was giving you that look, like you own him, like he wants you. Noah undid Kurt’s belt so quickly his fingers became a blur, unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans and easily reached into Kurt’s briefs. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gasped at the size, while Kurt gasped at the feeling. The large, calloused hands were much coarser and stronger than Blaine’s ever were, and he relished in it. Adjusting to the weight quickly, Noah started pumping at the already twitching cock he held, staring at Kurt’s face as he did so. He was bright red, panting, moaning, closing his eyes to better feel every feeling in his body. Noah had never seen anything so beautiful, and he immediately dropped his head to ravish swollen, pink lips.

“Are you close?” Noah asked, picking up the pace and licking at Kurt’s ear.

“Mmm, mhm.” Kurt bit down on his lip, laced his fingers in Noah’s mohawk and pulled his mouth further down, feeling a nip at the crook of his neck as teeth sank into his flesh. “ _ God. _ ” He moaned, getting a smirk from Noah. “Guh, ah, ah!” A throng of random, deep, raspy sounds fell from Kurt’s lips as he clung to Noah’s clothes and thrusted his hips up, feeling a hot pulsing ache go through him as he climaxed in his underwear, all over Noah’s still pumping hands. “N-Noah…” He mewled and Noah felt that electricity shoot through him again, kissing Kurt gently, then reaching his hand up to his face, eyeing the white fluid on his palm.

“That was nice.” Noah whispered. “You make the best face.”

Kurt smirked and opened his eyes, only to see Noah lick one of his fingers curiously before going to wipe it off on the duvet.

“Don’t.” Kurt warned, pulling a tissue from off his bedside cabinet and handing it to Noah to remove the cum without damaging his bed. He took the tissue and smirked.

“You have a great ass.”

“Behave.”

“And dick.”

“I…” Kurt went to protest, but instead clung to Noah and pulled him into another sweet, chaste kiss. “Let’s just…” He kissed him again and tasted sweat and even his own cum on his lips. “Let’s just watch a film or something.”

“Mmm, okay babe.” Noah grinned and fell on top of Kurt, embracing him in a tight hold.

“Babe?”

“Yeah.” He flipped himself over and grabbed Kurt’s hips, pulling them over his thighs again. “Now go choose a film  _ babe _ .”

“Asshole.” Kurt gently patted Noah’s chest and lifted himself off of him, standing at the bedside with weak knees. “We should clean up.”

“Afterwards, I can’t be bothered.” Noah rested his hands under his head and quirked an eyebrow.

“Gross. I’m gonna pick a musical for you to enjoy while I shower.” 

Noah was pretty happy about that thought. Kurt in the shower, rinsing himself off, stroking his pale flesh, rubbing over the still slightly bloody mark between his neck and shoulder… It was enough to get his dick standing to attention again. Not that it lasted long, the sound of shrill people singing about giants or America or donkeys blared from the TV in the bedroom and killed Noah’s boner almost immediately. The rest of the night was nice. Watching the film intently with their bodies pressed together and hands all over one another. They talked about the singing and, in some cases, how God awful it truly was. Noah must’ve said “I could sing better than that” about 40 times, and Kurt responded almost every time by shaking his head and sighing a small giggle. The worst part was the end of the night when they, once again, had to part. Nothing brings a tear to the eye like making out violently against a wall to say goodbye, being cut short by Finn walking into the house and shouting his hellos, then helping Noah very unelegantly climb out the bedroom window and down the wall. Such romance.

Step six - Tongue stuff = Complete and then some.

Next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything smutty, hoping it's good :)


	8. Step Seven - Communication Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, respond, give a shit. That's what a relationship is, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being there for him outside of the bedroom. Nice one Noah.

It was performance day. You remember? Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Puck were performing a song to accompany the cheerios, only picked by Sue so she could be more heavily involved in the life of a Glee Club member and therefore use her knowledge of his sexuality and budding relationship to take better control of her competition for the school budget. Not that anyone knew that. She was subtle. As she always was.

"Listen up failures!" Sue shouted down her bullhorn at the group standing in front of the coach made up of Cheerios and, of course, the four Glee members. Quinn and Puck were talking to Santana and Brittany while Rachel practiced the song on her own and Kurt caught up with the random cheerleaders he used to cheer with. They all stopped the minute Sue screamed though, as was school tradition. "Before we board the coach, pair up so I don't have to put up with any bitch fights on the journey there. The only one getting into any kind of fight will be me. Now, the last person on gets a smack round the head."

Everyone paired up almost immediately and lined up very orderly to get onto the vehicle. At the back, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged them into the line very quickly, Puck and Kurt standing behind them. Santana and Brittany were next, looking at the boys in front of them proudly and exchanging joyful glances at one another. 

"You guys have been getting close recently." Santana chimed, receiving a smirk from Kurt and a glare from Puck. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it is." Puck spat.

"You're even wearing the same clothes." Brittany smiled, looking at the cheerio costumes both boys, Quinn and Rachel were wearing to take their positions as honorary cheerleaders, despite barely having any actual part in the cheer routine.

"Sue made us." 

"And you're wearing them too, Britt." Kurt looked his friend up and down, searching for an insult. "Red really is your colour." Hey, you try insulting Brittany S. Pierce.

"Wow Lady Hummel, that was the gayest thing you've ever said." Santana joked before immediately reeling back, her girlfriend and Puck shaking their heads at the statement.

"Definitely not." Britt said.

" _ Definitely  _ not." Puck raised an eyebrow suggestively at his new boyfriend, remembering the moany swears and breathless begs from the night before. Kurt slapped him on the arm.

"No chit chatting." Sue bullhorned directly in Puck's ear and she collided her palm with the back of his head.

"Hey, I wasn't last!"

"Move it, buddy." 

Puck rolled his eyes and ushered Kurt onto the coach before she could get to him. In the vehicle, almost every girl on board waved at Kurt or winked at Puck, which was just a painful thing to have happen as he walked with his  _ boyfriend.  _ Yes, he had sex with other human beings before, but the first rule of dating is to NEVER talk about previous hookups. Right? As they say beside each other, Puck claiming the window seat quickly, across from Quinn and Rachel and in front of Brittany and Santana, Noah glanced at Kurt with concern. In response, Kurt grinned expectantly, gave him a goofy eye roll and bumped his shoulder.

"Why do you look like a kicked puppy?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I didn't, uh-" Noah combed his mohawk with his hair awkwardly. "Sorry, it's just a weird... 'Cause of all the girls and stuff."

"Noah." Electricity. You know the drill. "It's fine. I know you have a history, I mean, we both do."

"Yeah, but your history is screwing a committed boyfriend, mine is this entire vehicle. Including the lesbians, and Rachel, even though I never actually went  _ inside  _ her but-"

"Dude stop." Kurt giggled. "I know. And they've all moved on and so have you, I don't care. As long as from now on it's only me." Noah smirked at it and reached for Kurt's hand, secretly and sweetly, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

"Only you. And your fine ass." Noah whispered. 

"Don't be lewd! We might be in public but don't think that'll stop me from seriously fucking you up." Kurt threatened with a playful glare, biting his lip.

"Never figured you for an exhibitionist. And for the record," Noah stroked the dark hickey on Kurt's neck and traced the subtle teeth marks. Kurt sighed and held back a moan at the feeling. "I'm the one who can seriously fuck  _ you  _ up."

"That's not very threatening."

"Not supposed to be."

"Gay." Kurt murmured. Noah chuckled and held Kurt's hand even tighter, ignoring the very obvious, curious looks from Brittany and Santana.

"Stop talking, jewfro." Sue shouted in Noah's face, immediately making him drop Kurt's hand with fear.

"Wait." He looked up at Sue and down the bullhorn. "I thought I was jewhawk?"

"Sorry, you people all look the same to me." She said, then pointed her face towards Kurt. "I give Porcelain full permission to attack when necessary."

"Thank you coach." Kurt grinned at Sue before she walked back to the front of the vehicle.

"I don't get it." Noah sighed.

"She likes us and her precious porcelain." Santana leant forward, patting Kurt on the head patronizingly, getting swatted away angrily so he can fix his hair.

"But she's had a thing against Jews ever since she learnt Daniel Radcliffe was one." Brittany kindly patted Noah's shoulder as she clarified. "She believes witchcraft and religion should never coexist, or humanity will suffer."

"She ain't wrong." Noah nodded, as he felt the coach jolt forward and Kurt intertwine their fingers again.

After half an hour, the coach stopped at a large indoor stadium bathed in sunlight and emitting loud screams and shouts from inside. There were other cheer teams waiting outside the stadium, some practising, some talking, all very intimidating to the cheerios. Except Sue, who stared at each group and smiled like she knew something no one else did, which honestly, she probably did.

“Oh my God!” Rachel squealed. “Thats-”

“Honey, calm down.” Quinn whispered, lowering Rachel back into her seat.

“But those are the Cyclones!” Rachel continued, pointing at a group of practising cheerleaders by the stadium.

The ‘Cyclones’ were a gathering of tall, elegant looking girls at the same age as the cheerios, who were wearing blue and white uniforms. Their stomachs were lined with abs and their arms were strong, their crop tops and skirts put their muscle definition on display as they hauled one another up in insane poses, throwing them up into the air with grace. One girl was currently flying from one cheerleader into the arms of another, her long brunette ponytail flying in the light breeze. It was fabulous. And scary. And  _ seriously _ fabulous. Rachel shot from her seat after Quinn’s attention was compromised and ran across the aisle to Kurt and Puck so she could stare out their window, leading to a better view of the stadium. Which was acceptable until she threw her body over Kurt’s to lean over to the window seat.

“Rachel!” Kurt shouted.

“Oh no.” Quinn muttered.

“I have extensively researched all of our competition and have found that the Cyclones are the most difficult ones to beat. They come from a school in  _ Paris,  _ one of the only schools in France with a cheer team and they only set it up to compete and win more trophies, of which they already have 73. All from last year alone! The auditions to get in are so intense that someone literally passed out on top of the pyramid and her head cracked open.” Rachel took a deep breath and placed a balancing hand on Puck’s shoulder. “We have barely any chance against them and, even though winning yet another award for Mister Schuester’s arch nemesis doesn’t feel particularly great, winning does! So…” She launched back off of the boys and hauled Quinn up, getting them both to put their hands in and looking at Puck and Kurt. “Let’s put our hands in and, on three, yell ‘we can win!’”

“Oh dear God no.” Kurt objected.

“How do you breathe?” 

“She doesn’t.”

“Sit your ass down hobbit, Sue will whip you.” Santana snapped.

“Literally.” Brittany said.

“I’m being ganged up on here.” Rachel brought her hand back to her side and moved back to her seat, followed by Quinn. “I’m just trying to raise spirits, because the Cyclones will soon ruin them.”

“Everyone is being too loud, pipe down you little monsters.” Sue screamed, standing from her seat and raising her bullhorn, gesturing everyone to stand up and walk towards the front of the coach.

“Jokes on her, little monsters is a Lady Gaga reference so I’m taking it as a compliment.” Kurt said as he got up to follow the rest of the group, earning a sweet grin from Noah.

“Lady Gaga is overrated.” Noah mumbled.

“How dare you!” Kurt smacked Noah’s arm as Sue smacked the back of his head, right on cue, while stepping off the coach.

“Convince me otherwise.” Noah challenged.

“Gladly.” Kurt nodded. All the way to the dressing room Sue paid extra for, as made evident by the huge size and ridiculous amount of healthy snacks and smoothies, Kurt listed all the great things about Lady Gaga and her music as Noah listened. Well, listened might not be the right word for watching his mouth move and enjoying the gentle tone of the words coming out of his perfect lips. His eyes were so bright as he spoke about how her music changed his perspective of his own identity, it just further confirmed Noah’s suspicions that his boyfriend was infinitely better than him.

Inside the room, Santana and Brittany went to stretch with the other cheerleaders as Kurt and Quinn applauded and catcalled for support. Rachel warmed up her voice next to Puck, who was trying to remember everything he had to do for the routine, even though all he had to do was sing, walk about and pick up a few girls. Easy.

“Hey there jewhawk." Sue sat next to Puck. "Got it right that time."

"Well done." Puck snarled.

"Now don't be like that, not only are we gonna win this thing but you get to spend all this lovely time with your man meat."

"That's a vile term." Look at him, using words Kurt used. Kurt would be proud. He should tell Kurt he used it. "And I'm like, 90% sure you stopped caring about Santana and Britts plan days ago."

"Well of course, but vocals have helped me win before and now they're gonna do so again." She pointed at Kurt, who was sat with a cheerio named Hallie and curling her ponytail for her. "But if it helps you two out, that's a bonus."

"Like you give a crap, you're doing this for blackmail, or something else, I don't know. If I wasn't so desperate before I never would've agreed to-"

"You listen here pal." Sue clapped him round the back of the head again, a signature move now. "I may not give two donkey's balls about you and your gay agenda, but I care about that sappy, porcelain queer."

"Sure sounds like it."

"And I will be keeping an eye on you." She stood up and glared down at him, looking the most sincere she ever had. "I have some ulterior motives, yes, I always do, but  _ one  _ of them is making sure he is in good hands. I let him join the cheerios, I tried to protect him from that hamhock hick and when I couldn't do that I gave up my position as principal for that kid." She placed a cold, hard hand on Puck's shoulder and gripped tightly, getting a terrified shudder from him. "So if my evil, evil self cares for him better than the boy who claims to love him, then I will be annoyed, aroused, and in your house by the end of the month with a chainsaw and an alibi." She gripped tighter, then let go, returning to her resting death glare and facing the rest of the group to yell at them about positions.

When Puck finally looked up, he smiled. It was sweet that Sue cared so much, even if she was bone chillingly mean when doing so. He saw Kurt looking at him with a small, nervous grin, and they shared eye contact for a while before being rounded up for a last minute rehearsal. Like Noah would hurt Kurt, like he would care for him less than he needed to, he couldn't mistreat him if he tried. Not that he ever would try. Part of him wanted to prove it to the world, but another part of him knew how dangerous that would be for him right now. He didn't realize how difficult it would be to prove his desire and respect for the guy he loved, when he couldn't truly love him unconditionally until the condition of secrecy was lifted. He always figured sex would be the scariest part of dating a dude after being exclusively with women, turns out the whole 'oppression' thing was waaaay worse. Who would've guessed it.

"Will the Cheerios take their positions? You will be on in five." The tannoy in the dressing room said, eliciting excited jumps and high fives from the group.

"Are everyone's voices warmed up?" Rachel asked, Quinn and Puck rolling their eyes in response, but Kurt just grinned nervously again. Puck had never seen that grin before.

"We got this, we've practiced, we've aced it every time." Quinn spoke, a calm contrast to her… girlfriend's?... squeaky voice, as she tapped Kurt comfortingly on the shoulder. "We're gonna blow those Cyclops-"

" _ Cyclones. _ "

" _ Cyclones  _ away. And even if we don't win, we fail together."

"Oh, to be Lima losers as a team." Kurt forcibly smirked. "Just like the good ol' days."

"Fuck it, let's go." Puck clapped encouragingly, looking very directly at his boyfriend. Seriously, that face was just so alien to him, he was just trying to improvise. The other two cheered and followed the cheerios out of the room and into the performance. Kurt followed close behind, Noah attempting to offer a supportive presence but probably failing.

"This is terrifying." Kurt whispered, walking to his position on stage with Noah.

"I know you aren't used to doing this stuff in front of people, but you're good with crowds." Noah whispered back, desperately trying not to reach out and hold his hand in front of people.

"Yeah when I'm  _ just  _ singing. I'm gonna humiliate myself."

"United humiliation, remember." Quinn said as she passed them with Rachel, who smiled joyfully at them. 

"Exactly." Noah grinned.

The stage was flooded with light and everyone readied themselves. It was a much grander performance space than any place the Glee club had sang in, which probably explained why Kurt's face paled immediately. As they started singing and the cheerleaders started dancing, his face only seemed to go whiter, despite his voice being as angelic as always. The performance progressed and honestly, it was sick as shit. Sue went all out with the choreography. The crowd went crazy at every over the top move, and there were a lot of them. A few vocals were even applauded, which immediately pushed them over the edge when it came to winning. They were so gonna win. The performance felt like it was going in slow motion, everything overwhelming and fun and scary and awesome. Puck didn't even get hard when he touched the girls for certain moves! Yeah, shut up, it sounds stupid but this is  _ Noah Puckerman _ , his dick used to stand for anything with a pulse, now the only trigger was Kurt, especially in his cheerleading outfit.

When they finished, the crowd erupted into applause as they gave in to a standing ovation, along with the judges. And Sue, she went mad at the sidelines, using her bullhorn to shout weirdly violent encouragement. Everyone soaked in the feeling for a bit as the lights went down again. Puck immediately shot a look towards Kurt, who was still white as a ghost, but his smile certainly seemed far more genuine than before. It was bizarre seeing someone so confident be so scared, but it was nice seeing him relish in the applause. After holding their final positions for a few more seconds, the squad began to remove themselves from the stage. Santana gave Kurt and smile and Brittany hugged him briefly to ask if he was okay. Quinn and Rachel ran over to Puck and grabbed one of his arms each, dragging him to Kurt with happy gleams in their eyes.

"That was so much fun!" Quinn said as they reached Kurt. "Wasn't it?"

"Totally award winning." Rachel replied.

"It was cool." Kurt muttered.

Puck detached himself from the girls and went over to Kurt, leading him off the stage as the girls followed with a giggle. He walked closely to him, looking concerned and slightly mortified. 

"Dude, you were amazing, what's wrong?" Noah asked.

"I just get a little stage fright." Kurt mumbled. "Its stupid. And so rare! I just feel really out of my depth here."

"Well it's over now. And you got through it, like a fucking boss, obviously."

"Not so bad yourself." Kurt giggled, some colour returning to his face.

"And, hey, if it makes you feel any better, I am deathly afraid of squirrels, everyone has something they're scared of."

"Squirrels? Wow, so badass."

"Don't tell anyone, Hummel, I got a rep."

"As long as you don't tell anyone either, otherwise Schue might never give me a solo."

"He already gives you no solos."

"So imagine how much worse it'd be." Kurt and Noah smiled. Another little surprise about each other, something they hadn't told anyone else about. Healthy relationships were new to Noah but that seemed pretty not unhealthy, right? Sharing fears and phobias freely and acknowledging those fears and phobias as valid and a part of you. Noah bet even Blaine didn't know about the stage fright. Fuck you gel boy!

"Fuck you, grandma!" A female voice yelled down the corridor at the cheerios, who were all still walking back to their dressing room. "What the hell!?" The voice came from a girl wearing a Cyclones outfit, which made the French accent make a bit more sense. She was the one being thrown in front of the stadium before, and she had her entire team as backup.

"Calm down, girls. I'd like to leave and avoid conversing with Europeans, if you wouldn't mind." Sue retorted.

"I would mind. You stole our routine! We  _ invented  _ that last move!"

"I don't know what you're implying. That I hacked into your headmaster's email, watched a private video he was sent of you girls dancing and copied the move that would secure us a placement in the Finals? Why, that's a terrible accusation."

"You bitch!" The Cyclone yelled.

"Will the Cyclones take their positions? You will be on in five." The tannoy above echoed.

"Guess you better think of something quick sunshine." Sue said. The Cyclone growled angrily and started screaming something in French before being taken to the stage by her coach with the rest of her team. Sue nodded and smiled, resuming the journey down the corridor.

"Knew it." Kurt whispered to Noah. "She really has no boundaries."

"She can pull it off." Noah grins. "Badasses respect badasses."

"Stop calling yourself a badass." Santana called from in front of the boys, not even turning her head. "Its tacky and gay."

"She's tacky and gay." Noah said to Kurt, earning him a laugh and beam.

The Cheerios won. Obviously. They placed in the Finals and went back to Mckinley with an unnecessarily huge trophy and massive egos, regardless of the blatant cheating that took place. It was Sue's style. Coach Sylvester was a bitch and she was pretty good at it. On the way back, there were some stops to drop off a few teens, but the trip was mostly just cheers and a few songs from the token Glee kids. Rachel led most of the numbers, and the cheerios tolerated it until some sappy song about love and puppies started up and they told her to shove it. And she did, but not without a signature Berry sulk. After some conversation with Noah, a joke or two with Brittany and a loving but cruel insult battle with Santana, Kurt stood up and signalled for Sue to stop the coach down the road he lived on. The wheels rolled to a halt and he prepared to leave, ready to walk away, until turning to face Noah.

"You wanna practise a duet for Glee?" He asked with a sly grin.

"We could!"

"Not you Rachel. Noah?" Ayo, electricity down Noah's spine and, oh look, this time it switched up the direction and went straight to his dick. The way Kurt was looking at him...

"Sure, duet." Noah responded, standing up and joining Kurt to leave the vehicle together.

As the coach drove off, the boys went to Kurt's house and when they entered, realised nobody else was home. Well, Noah realised it. Kurt already knew, and therefore took Noah's hand and led him up to his room. The last two nights, and a few times in school, they'd stuck to making out, grinding, a handjob at most, but he had other plans now. Kurt threw Noah onto the bed and locked the door behind him.

"This is gonna be a fun practise." Noah smirked.

"Yeah… And I thought we could switch it up a bit… If you wanted to." Kurt drew out each syllable, walking up to Noah and sitting beside him on the mattress.

"What do you mean?" Noah's eyes darkened and he licked his lips, staring at Kurt's mouth like he wanted it on him right then.

"You know what I mean." Kurt whispered, leaning in and kissing Noah softly.

Step seven - Communication is key = Complete.

Noah’s excited for the next step… 


	9. Step Eight - Sex... Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo more smutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... Fancy seeing you here.

Kurt and Noah were still wearing the cheerleading outfits that they'd been given on a one time basis. It definitely wasn't an issue though. Not at all. Because Noah's muscles and huge biceps were nearly breaking through the material like it was nothing. Every vein was highlighted by the stretched clothing and his skin burned against the rough fabric. Kurt's uniform was tight, subtly defining his figure and making his lower half pop just like his skinny jeans. Only, his ass was much harder to grab through denim, the cheerleading sweatpants allowed Noah's rough hands to grab at him even more. Feel him even more.

They were laying on his bed, Kurt's thighs wrapped around Noah's waist as they kissed one another chastely and sweetly. Noah cupped Kurt's ass as he ran his tongue between his lips, parting them enough to shove his tongue in. Soon enough their tongues were folding and fighting and licking at each other, their mouths opening and moving and shoving in a perfect rhythm. Every tiny action made Noah's dick twitch with excitement, knowing what was coming - cumming, hehe - soon. He grinded down and captured the small moan escaping Kurt's lips with his own. 

"Don't… yet." Kurt whispered, pushing Noah momentarily off and sitting up. He went to remove his shirt, only to have his boyfriend hungrily grab the clothing himself and practically tear it from his body. "Wow Noah y-" Before he could finish Noah shoved his tongue down his throat again.

"I can't believe this is happening." Noah smiled, taking off his shirt as quickly as he could and rolling his hips against Kurt's hard cock again. He ran his hands over the pale chest under him, feeling the way it rose and fell with every heavy breath. His fingers traced the dip between Kurt's pecks, down to his belly button and around his V line, which were harsher than expected. Awesome.

Kurt focused on every touch intently, still amazed that Noah could be so into him, even now. Someone that looked like that was so… Above him. Like, literally on top of him. Panting and hot, sweat starting to drip down his tanned torso as he searched Kurt's mouth with his tongue, palms landing on his hips tightly. So tightly Noah's fingerprints would be imprinted into his pale flesh by the next day. 

"Same." Kurt gasped, tongue still in his mouth, holding onto shoulders and bucking his hips up into Noah's desperate thrusts. 

"Can I suck your dick?" Noah asked, biting Kurt's lip as he pulled away. He ran his hands down Kurt's stomach and hooked his thumb in his sweatpants, yanking lightly.

"How nice of you." Kurt said breathlessly, eyes slightly wide with shock. "Um, you can. You may."

"Has no one ever asked you that before?" Noah smirked, kneeling up and pulling Kurt's sweatpants down further, the waistband grazing the bulge in his underwear.

"Not really." Kurt watched his pants being slowly removed. "I mean, a guy at Dalton asked me before but-" Noah kissed his neck, ran his tongue over his adams apple, across his collarbone, tasting him. "I thought it was a joke so I laughed."

"Mmm." Noah chuckled against Kurt's chest and rubbed his nose against his skin, traveling to his right nipple and licking it gently.

"This isn't a joke, right?" Kurt's hands flew to Noah's head, clutching his hair tightly to hold back a moan. It didn't work. He moaned the minute Noah's mouth sucked on his nipple again. He always figured nipple play was yaoi exclusive but wow, it felt good.

"It's not." Noah said as he lifted his head to look at Kurt's face. "You're hot." He moved further down the bed so he was eye level with Kurt's dick, licked his lips, and pulled the briefs down his thighs slowly.

"So are you." He really was. Noah eyed his cock thirstily as he took Kurt's underwear off and threw it off the bed with his sweatpants. The signature, horny Puck smirk spread across his face as he leant in to press his lips against Kurt's dick.

"You're definitely okay with this ri-"

"Oh my God yes." Kurt groaned, stroking Noah's mohawk and the side of his jaw. "Please."

"You gonna beg?"

"Don't push it." Kurt teased.

Noah laughed, squeezing Kurt's thighs and taking in the sight of his completely naked body. He was gorgeous, and he was right there, literally laid out in front of him. For him.

"I've never done this before." Noah admitted.

"That's okay, just- Uh!" Kurt was cut off at the feeling of Noah's mouth enveloping the head of his dick. It was so hot and wet and he was sucking just right enough for Kurt to curl his toes in pleasure.

Instead of listening, Noah just pretty much went for it. He'd received enough blowjobs to understand the basics, and he knew what he liked so… good enough. He started with the head, licking the tip and tracing his tongue around it a few times. When he heard Kurt moan, he pushed his mouth down further, still moving his tongue in every direction it could reach, until he got halfway and took a moment. The fingers in his mohawk tightened and pulled slightly at the sensation, so he moved his mouth back up to the head and then back down again. He repeated the bobbing motion, going further and further down every time until his nose was nestled in Kurts short pubic hair and Kurt moved his hips up instinctively.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled through heavy breaths, still pulling Noah's head down and pushing his ass up.

The apology wasn't necessary, Noah was fine. He was finding a rhythm with the bobbing, but it was thrown off quickly and became erratic and aggressive with every suck. The moans and groans and swears dripping from Kurt's lips were addictive. Like he'd never been sucked off before. Or maybe he was just really sensitive. To test that theory, Noah reached his hand around, under Kurt's cheek and rubbed a finger against his entrance.

"Fuck!" Kurt shouted. Very sensitive. That would be fun. "Stop, stop." He moaned, forcing up Noah's head and sitting up. "I can't cum yet."

"I'm that good?" Noah raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Mhm." Kurt confirmed, leaning into Noah's neck and biting it, earning a loud grunt. He dragged his hand down Noah's body and lingered on his abs, touching the toned muscles longingly and pushing him back. "Take them off." He gestured to the sweatpants and kept his hands on his abs. Then his biceps. Then his pecks. He was really hot.

Noah did as he was instructed, took the pants off to reveal his big, hard cock, which was immediately grabbed by Kurt's hands.

"Whoa babe." Noah whispered, holding Kurt's neck, pulling his lips to his and collapsing on top of him. "Now?"

"Now." Kurt shoved his tongue into Noah's mouth and pushed their bodies together as close as they could get. He could feel their naked dicks slide together, lubed with sweat and passion and lust. Oh lube! Kurt reached out to his side and threw a drawer open so quickly it nearly fell to the floor, grabbing a small bottle from within and lifting it to Noah's line of sight. He smirked, took the bottle and opened it.

"It smells like strawberries." Noah smelled the bottle closer and poured some of the lube onto his hand.

"Of course it does." Kurt giggled. 

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Noah kissed Kurt on the forehead and moved his hand down, in between Kurt's thighs. 

"I will." He assured, burying his head in pillows and biting his lip expectantly. "Just get on with it."

"Ooh, you're so bossy when you're desperate." 

"You love it." Kurt tapped Noah on the nose teasingly.

"I love… It." Noah pressed his mouth into the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaled his scent, licking the flesh softly. Then he pressed his finger against Kurt's entrance and got another breathy shout in response. He pushed in more, the slickness allowing him to get to the first knuckle. There was a loud moan in reply, and Kurt pushed his ass down onto the finger.

"More." He whispered. Noah smirked and, once again, did as he was told as he pressed further into Kurt's hole, moving it in a circle till the whole thing was resting in his warmth. He could feel his finger being sucked in, and Noah didn't know how much longer he could hold back. He shoved another finger in. Kurt gasped loudly and rolled his body up, back arching into the feeling as the two fingers in his ass scissored inside it. The sensitive flesh wrapped around him so tightly, pale hands grabbed his shoulders and touched up his face and neck and mohawk. They were pushing, but every time Noah moved away with the action Kurt groaned at the loss and pulled his hand back, practically forcing the fingers back inside him like a dildo.

Watching his boyfriend writhe and moan into every sensation drove Noah wild, he couldn't take his eyes off the swollen pink lips and fluttering eyelids. He continued to finger Kurt's hole, getting quicker and quicker until Kurt shook his head and grinned.

"I want it." He kissed Noah. "I want you. The condoms are in the drawer." 

"Awesome." Noah sighed, taking his fingers out of Kurt and smiling at the moan it elicited. Then he grabbed the box, ripped it in two and grabbed a condom before the rest fell to the floor.

"Elegant."

"I'd ask you to stop being sarky," Noah tore the packet and slipped the condom onto his cock, putting his hands on either side of Kurt's body. "But I'm kinda into it." He grabbed the lube bottle again, pouring it onto his cock and rubbing it over the shaft.

"Good." Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Noah's bicep, before using his hand to trace every muscle leading to his dick. Then he pressed the head against his prepped hole, tensing his legs at the touch.

"Damn Kurt." Noah ground his hips down, so his dick just barely went into his ass. Just barely. The tip. But holy fuck. The hot, soft flesh hugged him tightly and sucked on his dick. It felt better than any girl ever had, like putting his cock in a vacuum cleaner that could moan and tug and scream. 

Kurt exhaled slightly and held back his voice by grabbing Noah's back and forcing it down. Their chests rubbed together and their stomachs heaved against one another, as Noah pushed in more. He swore at the pleasure and Kurt gripped on, digging his nails into Noah's back.

"You feel so fucking good." Noah muttered, moving his hands to Kurt's waist and pulling his body down onto his dick. 

"So do you." Kurt felt Noah's dick finally fully sheath inside him, balls resting on his asscheeks and hands wrapped around his body like Noah's scared to let go. The cock felt hard and hot inside him, and he could feel his ass stretching around it. Even though it hurt like hell and burned like fire, it was also incredible and tingly and made his legs shake. He scratched down Noah’s back to hold himself steady, and tangled his still trembling legs around his waist, pulling him down, deeper.

“You okay?” Noah pressed his lips into Kurt’s neck and licked along his collarbone. He seemed to really like licking. Kurt noted that.

“Yeah… M-Move.” Kurt stuttered.

Noah held Kurt’s waist and gave him one last kiss before pulling his hips back and taking his dick out halfway, then slowly pushing it back in balls deep. Kurt mewled and, once again, clenched down on Noah with his fingers, nails pierced the tanned skin and dragged up his back. Noah moaned at the pain. Kurt also noted that. 

"Oh God." He grunted into another thrust and Noah grabbed Kurt even tighter. He rested his forehead in the crook of his neck and pushed against the nails running up and down his skin. His hips continued to thrust and grind down with a slow pace. He pulled his dick out, his head caught on the ring of muscle and he plunged back in. Kurt squeezed his thighs around Noah's waist and bucked up with a loud whine as he felt the shaft hit his prostate at the perfect angle.

"Right there!" Kurt cried, sinking deeper into the mattress and clawing at his boyfriend desperately. "Faster! There!" Noah pushed down Kurt's ass and moved his body to hit the same spot right, over and over again.

He smacked his hips down continuously until Kurt went boneless in his hands, reduced to a mess of cries, moans and begs. He didn't even have time to process the electricity shooting down his spine when Kurt moaned his name before Noah sped up once again at the screams. He licked Kurt's earlobe and tasted the sweat, moving his tongue around it, tracing his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and up to his lips which he parted. He swallowed all the small sounds coming from Kurt's mouth with his own and flicked his tongue against his in time with every thrust. The only thing filling the room was the musky scent of sex and the sound of panting and heavy breathing and skin slapping together.

"I'm go-gonna cum." Noah's movements became erratic and rhythmless as he spluttered, feeling the swell of heat overwhelming his body and his cock slowly reaching climax.

"Same." Kurt whispered, kissing Noah again violently, teeth clashing together and tongues attacking each other, nails still scratching his back and legs still hugging him close. He felt the pulsating cock deep inside his ass as Noah came into the condom, riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts and leaning into the ring of muscle around his dick clenching. He gasped and mewled into Kurt's mouth as his head went empty and dizzy with the euphoria.

Kurt felt Noah slow down, so he flipped him over onto his back and straddled his thighs, lowering his ass onto Noah's dick and trying to find that magical angle again. There it is.

"Whoa, I'm gonna-" Noah groaned breathlessly, exhausted from the climax and grabbed Kurt's waist. "I'm gonna get hard again." 

Kurt smiled and squeezed Noah's biceps as he slammed his body down one last time, coming over Noah's abs. He sighed with the pleasure and bit his lip, Noah shot up to press his chest against Kurt's, sliding his hands into messy, coiffed hair and hugging him.

"Fucking hell." Noah muttered, planting soft kisses on Kurt's slick skin. "That was amazing."

"Yeah. It was." Kurt intertwined his fingers in Noah's mohawk and played with it mindlessly, slowly pulling off of his cock and moaning at the loss. He dropped his fingers down to Noah's back and felt a sticky moisture cling to him. "Uh, did I hurt you?"

"Babe,  _ you _ were the one with a dick in your ass." Noah pulled the full condom off and threw it in the bin without tying it up, because fuck it.

"I know but look." Kurt showed Noah his hand, which had some blood on it, both on his fingernails and in between them.

"Oh yeah, you were… Harsh." Noah chuckled, grabbing the slightly bloodied hand and looking at it. "Shit." He looked behind him and saw drops of blood on the duvet from where was lying down. "Ha, it's like you were  _ trying  _ to hurt me. Didn't work though." He kissed Kurt quickly. "I  _ can't  _ be hurt. Invincible."

"Mm, impressive." Kurt thought invincible was a fun new word for experimental masochist.

"Shower?"

"If I can walk."

"Damn, I'm good."

"No, it's normal you moron." Kurt tried to get up from Noah's lap, but his legs were too weak to carry his weight and he fell back down.

"I'm  _ so  _ good."

"Shut up and carry me, Mr Invincible." Kurt smirked.

Noah smirked back and grabbed Kurt's thighs, squeezing them firmly around his waist and standing up by the bed. Kurt giggled as he wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and his legs around his waist tightly. They clung to one another and Noah made his way to the bathroom, continuing to carry Kurt into the shower with him and cleaning him up. Despite Kurt saying "let me go" and "you neanderthal" and "is this what Artie feels like?" he laughed through the whole process and even moaned at a few things Noah did. The house was quiet and calm and Noah couldn't bring himself to let go when it was time to leave. Usually leaving afterwards was easy, but with Kurt, it felt like abandonment. He licked and kissed and hugged him persistently before finally actually getting up to go. But he was waarrrmmm.

"I don't wanna." Noah said, for the fiftieth time, holding Kurt's naked body beneath his fully clothed one.

"Well, you could stay and get beat up by my dad in, like, five minutes." Kurt offered.

"Ugh."

"Yes, ugh."

"I'm gonna… Leave." Noah frowned, untangling his arms from Kurt's torso and giving him a final open mouthed kiss before pushing to his feet. "Have fun explaining the blood and sweat!"

"Will do." Kurt waved as Noah opened the bedroom door.

_ "Love you!"  _ Noah should have said. Or  _ "You're the best!"  _ Or  _ "Your body smells like love and home!" _

Too gay.

But then again, wasn't all of this?

"See you tomorrow babe." Noah shouted instead, as he closed the door and took a deep breath. He missed him already. For fuck sake. His skin was so soft.

Step eight - Sex... Simple = Complete.

Next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm new to smutty writing and stuff, but this was fun :)


	10. Step Nine - Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittana don't need a full blown plan for this one, Puck just needs to face his deepest fears and be himself. His scared, pathetic self.

"Wow, what a shocker, Lady Hummel is a bottom." Santana said sarcastically as she filed her nails in Brittany's bedroom.

"I didn't tell you that." Puck interrupted from the other side of the fondue fountain.

"You didn't need to, we can see right through you." Brittany reasoned, sat in front of the camera in between the other two. "Like we know you finished first."

"How?"

"Bet he rode you, power bottom vibes." Santana nodded.

"What is happening?"

"Psychic Mexican third eye, bitch."

"And I'm just a genius. Prove me wrong."

"Couldn't if I tried, Britt."

"Okay." Puck interrupted, again. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me out with your whole romance plan thing here?"

"Uh… I don't know, have you told him how you feel yet?" Santana stopped working on her nails and put her file down, sitting up straighter.

"He knows I like him, and I know-"

"Does he know you love him? Because you clearly do." Brittany smiled.

"I mean, maybe, I haven't told him."

"So he doesn't know."

Puck opened his mouth to disagree but then closed it with a sigh, sinking down further into his seat. He shook his head slowly and watched the girls exchange expectant and slightly disappointed looks. Santana folded her arms, crossed her legs and slapped on a bitchy grin. She pointed at him meaningfully with one hand while holding Brittany's with the other.

"Tell him. Seriously, me and Britt's relationship didn't get, like, really  _ real  _ until we told one another we loved each other."

"It became a  _ real _ ationship." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah but you're both sexy cheerleaders."

"So?"

"So  _ I'm _ not. I'm a jerk who used to be an even bigger jerk and he's the nicest, hottest person I've ever met."

"Again, so?"

"So he doesn't love me." Puck shrugged. Shrugged like it didn't hurt to finally admit what had been weighing on him since he first started liking Kurt. Every time he so much as spoke Puck realised how much better the countertenor was than him. 

How could he be loved by someone like that? How could he be loved by anyone? His sister loved him but she was too young to understand how horrible he was and when she was older she'd see how much he sucked. His own mother didn't love him. And when she found out who he loved that would only make her not love him more. He had friends - most of whom were bi or gay girls with partners or Finn - and they were awesome but they didn't love him either. They liked him, or tolerated him, or had some basic understanding of his life, and that was enough to base mutual respect on but not enough to justify mutual love. A girl or two said they loved him either during or after sex, but then they would leave and he would go back to being miserable and lonely. Now he wasn't miserable and lonely with Kurt, but Kurt was good. Too good to last, surely. His face was perfect; his body was toned and soft; his heart was kind and caring and his existence was just  _ too good. _ It was only a matter of time before everything fell apart and the first person he ever considered spending the rest of his life with left. Just like his dad left.

Oh fuck where did that come from.

"Hey, Puck, wakey wakey weirdo." Santana waved her hand in front of Puck's face. "You died for a moment there."

"Yeah." Puck looked up from the floor.

"Do you want a hug? Or some strawberries and fondue. It's nicer than you'd think." Brittany said through a mouthful of strawberry and fondue.

"No, sorry I just… I wanna go." Puck stood up.

"He does love you dude." Santana said. "You're a catch, and you're pretty good in bed."

"Oh I'm _ awesome  _ in bed seriously, Kurt said-"

"We know, trust me, we know. But you're awesome in other ways so just ask if he feels the same instead of assuming." 

"You assumed you were straight and look where you are now." Brittany nodded. "It'll be fine."

"Wise words." Puck exhaled as he left the room and started to walk through the house and to the exit. Good. 

He didn't like that step. Being honest about how he felt. It sounded girly and awkward and terrifying. Especially since he already knew how it would end.

_ "Hey Kurt, I love you." _

_ "Sorry Puck, I was using you for your body and/or validating compliments and now I'm done with that, I'm going back to Blaine who I actually love despite him only appreciating the guy I was in Dalton and not the guy I really am, like you do. You suck massive balls and I hate you please die in a pit you useless prick, no wonder your dad left you." _

Okay that would suck but seriously where does this dad stuff keep coming from?

The next time he saw Brittany and Santana was in Glee club the following day. He sat at the back very silently, the world around him moving without his involvement. Finn waved but got no response, as did Sam and Quinn and Rachel. Mister Schue wanted him playing guitar as back up but he refused, meaning Brad had to freestyle a piano backing track to another rap song. What song? No idea. No one listened when he rapped. Would you? 

Kurt walked in after the rap. He never seemed to show up on time recently, purposely avoiding the first performance of the group because it was usually just Rachel showing off or Schue making a point about that week's theme. He always made his way in, smiled at his friends, sat next to one of them and got on with it. That day though, he made eye contact with Puck and grinned crookedly at him, sitting by his side. He hadn't done that in a while, but Noah was happy he was.

"Hey stranger." Kurt teased. He smelt like apples.

"'Sup sexy." Noah greeted with a wink, before they both turned back to the front to listen.

Over the course of the session Kurt made snide comments about random performances and different people's outfits. It was stupid but Noah liked hearing them being said purely for his ears, like Kurt would lean over slightly and speak quietly. It was funny and kinda intimate and it made him laugh, so much so he had to cover his mouth at certain remarks. They'd interacted before, giggled before, a lot of things before, but it just felt so much better now. He was getting the tiny, romantic moments he always wanted from relationships. Things they might not remember, but felt good and personal anyway. Kurt was so lovely even when he was being bitchy and silly, he did this thing with his face like he was disgusted and entertained and it was just adorable. 

"You're adorable." Noah whispered, under the sound of Quinn and Rachel's duet.

"Oh." Kurt was caught by surprise and widened his eyes at the compliment, but the shock was soon replaced with a soft grin. "So are you." He fought the urge to touch Noah. "Especially when you look at me like that." The performance ended and they smiled at each other again before applauding with everyone else.

"Stay behind, afterwards." Kurt said. "With me, I mean."

"I will." Noah licked his lips and smirked.

He did, after the rest of the group had left and Kurt let Finn know he had to stay behind for 'practise of some stuff, you know how it is', they remained beside each other. Schue was in Miss Pilsbury's office and the choir room was completely empty, even the instruments had gone with the band and Brad sulked off to his underground bunker (or wherever he came from). They pushed their chairs closer together, Noah leant back with his face turned to Kurt, who rested his arm on the back of his seat and turned his torso towards Noah.

"Everyone's at home right now and I know your mum's home too so, I don't know, I just wanted to see you." Kurt explained, reaching his hand out and wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's. "And this way, you'll have to drive me home and we can make out in your truck."

"I thought trucks weren't your thing?"

"No, but you are."

"Mm, smooth, babe." Noah held Kurt's hand back and stared into his glasz eyes. "Is there a reason you sat with me today?"

"I wanted to and I have control over my own body." Kurt shrugged. "Simple."

"Cool." Noah checked out the body Kurt had control over. "Would it be inappropriate to fuck you in here?"

"Probably. Social norms and all that jazz." Kurt sighed.

"Truck?"

"Sounds good." Kurt giggled. "Later, I wanna talk. Don't you?"

"Of course, I love talking to you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you have a nice voice."

"So do you. Until you start talking about Deadliest Catch and football."

"Deadliest Catch is a good show that you just don't appreciate." Noah started, twisting his body more to face Kurt more head on. "And football is awesome, you should know you were the goddamn kicker for like, one game. Which was hot, by the way."

"Yeah, I've always been able to pull off shoulder pads." 

Noah chuckled at that and leant in further. He felt Kurt's breath against his lips, saw him smirk and quickly kissed him on the cheek, just to feel him and taste him in some way. Kurt smiled wide at the sweet gesture and pressed his forehead to Noah's, closing his eyes momentarily. But Noah didn't close his eyes too, he used his to search the pale, defined, gentle face in front of him. He did that a lot, like he was memorising it. Maybe he was. He didn't really know why, he just enjoyed watching Kurt's features slowly move with every breath, every subtle action. He opened his eyes again, met with Noah's hazel gaze and innocent grin. 

"Someone might walk in." Kurt warned under his breath.

"I know." Noah held onto Kurt's hand. "I'll regret saying this later but I don't really care if someone sees right now." He didn't stop staring. "I don't wanna let you go."

"You can be so corny when you want to be." Kurt moved the hand not holding Noah's and placed it on his strong jaw, circling his thumb against it. 

"Only with you." Noah leant into the fingers caressing the side of his face. "I just wanna say it all now before it ends."

"Ends?" Kurt stopped circling his thumb and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, it's gonna right?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No, Kurt."

"Then what do you mean?"

"That… I don't know." Noah exhaled, moving away from Kurt's hand but keeping their fingers intertwined.

"Yes you do. Why did you say that?"

"Don't overthink it."

"Overthink my  _ boyfriend _ " Noah liked the sound of that. Anyway "telling me he's already thinking about the end? You aren't supposed to think about that."

"Why?"

"Because it means you don't think we'll last."

"Well, we won't." 

"What?!" Kurt stood up, ripping his hand from Noah's as he loomed over him, radiating rage. "So what is this? Some experiment for you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said we won't last."

"Of course we won't."

"Why? Because you thought you liked boys but you were wrong? Or because you miss sleeping around? Or because you're still in love with someone else?"

"None of that." Noah looked offended and crossed his arms defensively, looking up at Kurt with confusion and pain. A lot of pain. "You really still think I'm like that? After everything."

"I don't know, it has to be  _ something _ ."

"Of course it is but it's not me."

"Oh! So it's  _ my  _ fault, I'm not good enough for you?"

"That's insane!"

"How?"

Noah took a deep breath and shook his head. Great, barely two weeks in and they're already having their first fight. Was this a fight or just a spat? Could it be considered a spat if one side was completely misguided and the other side was too scared to tell the truth? It didn't matter, because either way Kurt was expecting an answer and he wasn't getting it. It was no surprise that he turned his back and started to walk away. Of course Kurt thought there was something wrong. Noah essentially just confessed to believing the relationship was doomed to fail with absolutely no context. And Kurt was literally walking away from him, the last thing Noah needed to see right then was a back turned on him. He stood up from his chair and prepared himself for it: the end. 

"You don't love me." He choked out. He didn't realize he was starting to cry, and neither did Kurt considering how quickly he spun around with perplexed eyes and pursed lips. "And I don't blame you, but that's why we'll end. You don't love me but… I love you." He looked directly into glasz eyes as he stated that last part, finally confessing. Kurt gasped slightly and bit his lip.

"Noah." He spoke softly, still making Noah weak when his name was spoken. "Noah I'm so sorry."

"I know, I know." Noah grinned weakly through tears, fooling no one. He felt so pathetic, he'd never cried in front of Kurt, so he sucked it up and fought through it. "Don't apologize, I get it, I suck and I keep making people leave." He shrugged. "I do this to myself, I ruin everything good I have and everything I love because I'm fucked up." He sat back down in his seat and looked at the floor defeatedly.

Noah sank down, blocking everything out with his head hung low. He hastily wiped at his reddened face and tensed, balling his hands into fists and tapping his feet. He didn't hear Kurt move or speak, he didn't really hear anything. After the last couple of nights, spent sneaking around with Kurt and having sex and cuddling and kissing, he didn't know where else it could go. They knew a lot about each other and Noah liked being around him but after the first night together his relationships always flopped. Massively. What else was there left? What else could he offer? What did he offer in the first place? Noah couldn't tell if he was crying or angry but either way it was the loneliest feeling in the world. He prepared to hear the choir room door slam shut, but it still hurt when he actually heard it close. The minute he spoke up he knew that would happen, he knew Kurt would walk out. 

So why did he speak up?

Why did he say it?

Throwing caution to the wind and taking risks was his whole thing but right now he fucking hated himself for it.

Hated himself.

Why did he have to start thinking about himself and stop thinking about Kurt?

It was easier thinking about how hot Kurt was. Way easier than thinking about how stupid and pathetic and terrible and-

"You aren't fucked up." Kurt's voice spoke, seemingly from nowhere. Noah finally looked up and saw Kurt looking down on him with a kind smile on his face. "You're complicated and you've made mistakes, but that's normal." He touched Noah's shoulder gently.

"You didn't leave."

"Of course I didn't, Noah." Kurt sighed. "Sorry I got mad, okay? I'm just worried you're going to realise you're too good for me and leave."

"Are you kidding me?" Noah touched the hand on his shoulder lightly. "I'm not too good for you. You're hot and nice and smart and funny and I don't deserve you."

Kurt sat next to Noah again and wrapped his hand around his shoulder. Noah leant in to Kurt's arm and rested his head in the crook of his neck, pressing into the warmth. He felt calmer immediately, tears drying on his cheek.

"Maybe it's good we think so much of each other. The issue with me and Blaine was that I thought he was better than me and he  _ also  _ thought he was better than me."

"You were both wrong then."

Kurt giggled and lifted his hand to Noah's head, playing with his mohawk. He liked doing that. He never liked that hair cut before and he wasn't even sure if he liked it now, he just liked that he was free to touch it. And it was surprisingly soft, Noah took shockingly good care of himself, which was a huge turn on for someone like Kurt.

"The point is that we're on the same level, okay? And we think highly of each other and that's a good basis for a relationship. Whenever my dad talks about Carole he describes her as this perfect person, like he's amazed she could like him." Noah looked up, that statement just felt so familiar. "And she does the same, it's what makes them so good together."

"So we could be the next Carole and Burt?"

"Maybe." Kurt grinned. "I just know I'm not leaving." Not leaving. Noah felt like a massive, horrible mass had been removed and he could finally breathe more freely. All he needed to hear was 'I'm not leaving' and boom, he believed it. "Also, I  _ do  _ love you." Noah couldn't help a huge smile spreading from ear to ear and kept gazing at his boyfriend. He reached out and placed an arm across Kurt's legs, pressing a palm into his hips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Noah, I love you."

"God, I never thought I'd be this fucking pathetic."

"It's not pathetic to be vulnerable. It's actually a good thing."

"But I'm a badass, babe."

"You have  _ got  _ to stop calling yourself a badass." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No promises." Noah pressed his lips into Kurt's neck. "This has been painful but worth it. Wanna bang in my truck?"

"Aw look, Noah's back." Kurt teased. He stood up and held Noah's hand, pulling him out of his chair before letting go and wrapped both arms around his boyfriends neck. Noah responded by placing his hands on Kurt's waist, smiling at the sensation of just clasping the body of the guy he loved.

"I love you."

"I know." Kurt kissed the side of Noah's mouth. "Let's go."

"Bang?"

"Yes, so eloquently put."

"Dunno what that word means." Noah smirked and released Kurt's hips, grabbing his hand to drag him out of the room.

"Maybe we should study English instead of-"

"Don't you dare."

Kurt laughed as he and Noah ran to the truck and snuggled into the driver's seat. It was much easier to ride Noah with a steering wheel there to support Kurt's weight. Also, fun note, sex was way more fun when they had to stay quiet because they were screwing in the school parking lot. The truck was already making so much noise with all the bouncing and rocking, it was fun as hell. And it felt different. It wasn't 'you're hot and I'm hot and we're horny' sex, it was 'first time saying the L word' love making. No one tells you that making love doesn't have to be huggy and romantic, sometimes making love is watching your boyfriend pound his ass onto your dick in a beat up old truck while you pant and moan his name. Kurt was gonna give him so much shit when he realised sweat and the smell of shitty fake leather ruined his new shirt. Soon Kurt came over Noah's chest, framed by an open button up shirt, and Noah threw the used condom out the window (would not recommend, unhygienic, he's a damn Neanderthal).

"You're a damn Neanderthal." Kurt complained as he buckled up his jeans, still straddling Noah.

"And you love me." Noah smirked. "So who's the real Neanderwall?"

"No one because that is not a word." Kurt kissed Noah on the temple and lifted up from his lap, but calloused hands grabbed and pulled him back down again. 

"You said you wanted to make out, babe." Noah licked his lip, still out of breath.

"Think you can handle that after…  _ that _ ?" 

"I can handle anything."

"Well, I'm not quite at that level yet." Kurt pried himself away from Noah's hands and sat in the passenger seat. "We can make out after you drive me home."

"I swear you're just using me for my truck."

" _ Please,  _ I wouldn't step foot in this death trap if I didn't get an orgasm out of it. Or a picnic, as history will attest."

"So basically you'd risk your life to get up on this? Damn, so romantic." Noah joked, revving up the engine with his jeans still halfway down his thighs.

"And clearly  _ you'd  _ risk your life even after I  _ got up on that _ ."

"Post sex joyriding is awesome, pretty sure its in the consitution."

Kurt shook his head disappointedly and strapped in, as was the safest thing to do in a shitty old truck when the driver was post orgasm and restricted by denim. That's a fun sentence, definitely not one Kurt ever thought would be so applicable. He didn't mind though, Noah had a goofy smile on his face and the light of the sunset was illuminating his face perfectly. It was still hard to believe they were dating sometimes. All the time.

It wasn't hard to believe, however, that Noah drove like a fucking maniac. When they finally arrived at the Hummel-Hudson residence, it was a miracle the truck wasn't wrapped around a tree trunk and it was also pretty incredible that Burt didn't hear them skid around the corner. 

"You're a menace to society." Kurt said as soon as they stopped outside his house, unstrapping and preparing to leave.

"That's the sexiest superhero name ever." Noah laughed. He leant over from his seat and cornered Kurt against the passenger side door, arms on either side of his hips and body at a very awkward angle. Kurt smiled and held onto Noah's face and tilted it to press their lips together, bottom lip catching between Noah's. It took no time at all for the kiss to deepen, tongues pressing into one another as their heavy breaths fogged up the windows. It was a good five minutes before they pulled apart, taking a well needed rest for air and pressing their foreheads together. Noah smiled softly at the boy beneath him, sad they had to part. Sharing these amazing moments together just wasn't as good when each moment had to end with one of them leaving. He just wanted to cuddle up with Kurt after a night together and stay at his side, wake up next to him, eat breakfast with him.

"I love you." Kurt removed himself from under Noah's body, gave him a grin and stepped out of the vehicle.

"I love you, Kurt." Noah said, watching Kurt wave slightly and close the door, basically skipping to his house. 

He made sure Kurt got in safely before getting ready to drive off again. He felt happy, of course, it was an awesome fucking day. But there was still an emptiness in him. Honesty may be the best policy but it didn't make all problems go away. Like the problem with Noah's mum being a homophobic bitch. And the problem with Kurt not being able to lay with him. Seriously, he just wanted a cuddle. That sounds so stupid but he really did. He never wanted that from anyone before.

Maybe one day.

Step nine - Honesty is the best policy = Complete.

Next step...


	11. Step Ten - Be A Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more badass than cats, bikes and cooking paella.

Kurt and Puck had been dating for a month now. They were going strong and fabulous yet remained secret, if you can consider Santana and Brittany  _ and  _ the Cheer Coach knowing about them secret. Actually you probably can, since Kurt still didn't think that anyone else knew. Was that a slippery slope for Noah to walk on? Yes. Did he care?...

Yes, yes he cared. He knew he had to do something about it but honestly, he didn't know how to bring that up. Telling him he got help with their relationship would be fine, Sue knowing might not even bother Kurt since they had some form of friendship between them. It was the secrecy Puck was freaked out over. He told Kurt he didn't want anyone to know in case it got around the school and his mum ended up finding out, he told him they needed to keep it under wraps for a while. Yet, there he was, discussing their romance with his friends like it wasn't a sensitive subject. 

"I don't think he'll be mad, he'll just be… I don't know, sad? Maybe. Like I was keeping it secret because I wanted to and not because I needed to." Puck explained to Brittany as they sat next to each other in class. 

"He won't be sad, he'll just be confused. Tell him how you just told me and he'll get it." Brittany continued to draw pictures in her book, not looking up at her friend for a moment. "Or you could just come out."

Puck scoffed at that suggestion and leant back further, playing with his pen intently. "I think you're forgetting the reason I'm keeping this lowkey, Britt. I'd be homeless."

"I don't mean publically, just in a small way. Like coming out to Glee?"

"Yeah,  _ sing a song about it and everything will be fine _ . Fuck that."

"You don't have to sing, just speak from the heart." Brittany shrugged. "That's the best way to do it, it might make you feel better."

Puck considered it for a moment and nodded his head a little. She was right, he would feel better if he came out, even if it was just to the tiny group of Gleeks he'd grown to love over the years. Mercedes would give him a stern warning about messing with her boy. Quinn would congratulate him on getting the guy and figuring himself out, just like how she figured  _ herself _ out. Finn would look like a confused puppy for a second, then an angry puppy, then a big scary puppy that would kill Puck if he hurt the step brother he now genuinely cared for. Mister Schue would be there too, probably giving a small smirk and turning the whole coming out session into a thing about feelings and emotions and friendship. Maybe that was kinda what Puck needed, just some support from the people he trusted most. Plus, holding Kurt's hand in public would be nice, even if the PDA had to be restricted purely to the choir room.

"Maybe…" Puck bent the pen in his hands to release some tension and he heard the plastic crack.

"I could help." Brittany held up her book, open on the page she was doodling on. There was a drawing of a cartoon character resembling Puck holding an upside down bisexual flag in the middle, framed by tiny hearts, cat faces and bikes. "We could stick this to the board."

"Okay, that is amazing." Puck admired the drawing. "But maybe not perfect for this occasion, you know?"

Brittany sighed. "You're right." She put the book back down. "It needs way more cats."

"Mhm. And bikes." Puck smiled, watching the girl happily add to the already incredible drawing. Then the pen snapped in his hand and ink burst from the torn ink chamber. Don't worry, all of it got over his face, new clothes and work, cartoon Puck was safe.

After class let out, Brittany found Santana sitting on the bleachers and sat at her side. She explained the entire lesson, ending on the best note, which was obviously Puck leaving class to clean up then returning with thousands of blue stains. His face may never be its original colour again, but there would surely be a few good jokes to come from it. He could already smell the 'horny smurf' remark coming his way. Then, Brittany proudly showed off her drawing to her girlfriend. who stopped laughing at Puck's stupidity and smiled with pride.

"Well first off, this is perfect." Santana praised, taking the ripped out page from Brittany's hand to examine. "And second, as idiotic as horny smurf is, maybe you shouldn't bring up coming out to him."

"Why?" Brittany raised an eyebrow. "It would be good for him."

"Yeah, perhaps, and Glee would accept him, obvs. But it's difficult for a lot of people. I was outed and it ruined my relationship with my abuela, crushed a few of my college aspirations and honestly, just kinda sucked." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's and smiled sweetly, though remembering her nana walking out on her like she hadn't raised her was not something easy to smile through. "It's complicated, and it's completely up to him. The only choice we have as LGBT people is when, who and how we come out, he's lucky he hasn't had that choice stripped from him. So let's let him work it out on his own. We let him explain things to Sue  _ himself  _ if he wanted, we let  _ him _ choose  _ when _ he needs our help. We have to give him space with this."

"I know but," Brittany frowned. "We're doing this to make him feel more comfortable with himself, I thought it would help."

"And it might, but it's up to him. And it's sensitive. Just let it happen how it happens, like it did with us." Santana beamed and scooched up further on the bleachers. "Because that turned out pretty good."

"Very good." Brittany corrected as she planted a kiss on Santana's lips.

———————————————————

_ LopezOut: Why aren't you here? It's Glee we gotta rehearse. _

_ Puck_U: soz me and kurt r ditchin _

_ LopezOut: Lady H ditched with you? You're dragging him to your level. _

_ Puck_U: well this lvl has donutz and sexxx so im winnin _

_ LopezOut: Gross. Are you coming back in later? _

_ Puck_U: probz no _

_ LopezOut: Dude, don't listen to Britt you don't have to come out to them if you aren't ready. _

_ Puck_U: it aint that we just not cuming back is gud _

_ LopezOut: I don't believe you Puckerman, I know you. Talk to him about it. But fine if you aren't coming, you probably need to fix your face anyway. _

_ Puck_U: i do kurt is helpin wiv a moist towlet or somefin _

_ LopezOut: Of course he is. _

_ Puck_U: gotsa go get a blowjob bye _

_ LopezOut: Again, gross, I don't want any mention of penis in this chat again. _

_ Puck_U: PENIS _

Puck smirked at his last message and put his phone down on the coffee table in Kurt's living room. The smirk faded as he thought about the conversation. It was true, he left because he couldn't stop thinking about what Brittany had said, about coming out being good for him. It would feel good and it would benefit him and it would be so few people but God, it just terrified him. Being looked at like that while he stated his orientation, like it was something everyone deserved to know. He didn't owe anyone shit. The idea of coming out just freaked him out so much, to the point where he made up some bullshit excuse to break Kurt out of his lesson, then convinced him to ditch. So there they were at the Hummel-Hudson house, a third blue tinted moist towelette thrown out after Kurt thoroughly got all the ink off of Noah's face.

"Thanks Kurt." 

"No problem, would've been easier if you weren't texting the whole time though, you kept moving." Kurt plopped himself next to Noah on the coach. "Who was it?"

"Santana. She was asking about Glee."

"Like, are we going in?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Kurt smiled, placing his head on Noah's shoulder. "We aren't, right? I don't think I can be asked."

"Me either, told her we were staying off."

"Good."

Noah wiped off the sticky layer of moisture on his face collected from the towelettes, then kissed the top of Kurt's head lovingly. He may have slightly exaggerated the 'sexxx' part of his ditch date, and the donuts were gone at this point, but it was still nice. Just a peaceful few hours in an empty house, it felt like they were completely isolated from society. It was perfect.

"You wanna cook something?" Noah asked. Kurt lifted his head up, leaning his chin on Noah's shoulder and looking up at him.

"Cook? It's a bit early for dinner."

"I know, but Finn won't be back for at least an hour, right? So let's make the most of it."

"I'm surprised that's how you wanna spend the hour."

"So am I, but it sounds kinda perfect right now."

Kurt nodded with a sweet grin and rose to his feet. "Okay, let's go. What do you fancy?"

"Paella?" Noah stood up proudly, remembering Kurt's favourite food felt like quite an achievement, even if he pronounced it hideously wrong.

"Perfect." Kurt didn't bring up the pronunciation, he didn't need to, he simply took Noah's hand and led him to the kitchen. "You know how to make that though?"

"No fucking clue. Figured you could teach me."

"Ooh, some teacher/student foreplay huh?"

"God Hummel, do you think of anything  _ besides  _ sex?" Noah teased, watching Kurt grab a pan and a few ingredients. "You are such an  _ ignoramus _ ." 

Kurt tensed slightly at the word but smiled at Noah, entertained by the impression. Which was very good, of course.

"Nice one,  _ babe. _ Now get your fine ass- Nope, not doing that."

"Come on." Noah encouraged as he caught the onion thrown in his direction.

"No, I can not be that crude." Kurt shook his head.

Noah chuckled as he walked to the kitchen island, grabbing a chopping board and a knife. His back was turned to Kurt, whose back was turned to him at the other counter as he did something with rice, but he could still sense eyes on him. He just kept slicing the onion as instructed, he liked being watched after all and he was pretty used to it by now.

"You do have a fine ass though." Kurt muttered. 

Noah wasn't used to that. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kurt looking him up and down, licking his lips with theatricality and smiling at the lost look in Noah's stare before returning to his own work. After a second or two of silence and chopping, they both started giggling a little bit at the comment and didn't stop for a while, not until the onion was diced and Kurt was done with his stuff. He was quick with food, it was kinda impressive. They smiled at each other and continued with the meal, at the kitchen counter. The stove was doing it's thing, Kurt was chucking stuff in a pan, there was oil and vegetables and fish stuff and onion (perfectly chopped, you're welcome, Kurt). Noah was trying to pay attention so he could pick up an  _ actual  _ recipe for once, but he couldn't get his mind to behave. It was buzzing.

_ Talk to him about coming out. _

_ Watch his pretty mouth move. _

_ Ask him about his day again. There was more to that Mercedes and Sam story and you want to know, Noah, you know you do! _

_ Bend him over the counter and- _

"Hey Kurt." Noah started. "What do you think about me maybe coming out?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked shocked as he turned his attention from the pan to Noah. He didn't expect that from him, not after the secrecy and sneaking around. Was he ready for his mum to find out? No, no, Kurt refused to let his boyfriend sleep on the streets. He could live there with the Hummel-Hudsons! That would be romcom levels of convenient and close. It could be fun. Or devastating, as it usually was after a parent abandons you. Fuck, no, wait. "Noah, you can't tell your mum, I can't let you mope around this house like a romcom mooch, I care about you."

"No, not her." Noah decided not to dwell on the romcom remark or speak of ' _ this'  _ house, as nice as it was imagining himself living there with Kurt.

"Then who?"

"Glee? Maybe, I don't… I don't know yet." 

"Glee club?" Kurt nodded slowly and kept an eye on the cooking food. "That would be a good step."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Noah." Noah loved hearing his name being said with so much emotion, he reached his hand to touch Kurt's waist lightly, like he just wanted to feel him to make sure he was real. "No pressure though, obviously, this is all your choice. But it would be kinda nice to be all coupley in the choir room like Tina and Mike." Kurt smiled and held the large hand on his waist in his, turning away from the pan on the stove. "Just don't do it  _ for  _ me, it needs to be for you."

"It is, or it might be, I still don't really know."

"That's okay, just take your time." Kurt exhaled loudly and plastered a goofily wide smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you for even considering this." He grabbed the hand tighter. "It's kind of scary coming out. It's really… badass."

"No other way to be, babe." Noah grinned as Kurt moved closer to him, eventually backing him against the kitchen top. 

Kurt's arms were on either side of him, his eyes looking directly into his with a joyful smile on his face. Well, how could he resist such a look? Noah held the back of Kurt's neck with his right hand and let his left drift up into perfectly styled hair, before leaning in and kissing Kurt softly. They closed their eyes and pushed in harder, Kurt pushing Noah's back into the counter with enough force to leave a bruise as he clutched his broad, muscled hips in his dainty fingers. It took a few desperate grunts and rounds of tongue wrestling for Noah to even begin thinking about their positions. Kurt was usually the one under him or against a surface in their heated makeout sessions, now Noah replaced him. Maybe this change could be applied to different areas of their love life...

"Is it weird that I kinda want you inside me right now?" Noah pulled away to ask with genuine curiosity, earning him a small smirk.

"It's not." Kurt replied in a low whisper, which was strangely seductive, and bit his lip a little at the concept. "And it could probably be arranged." 

"Mmm" Noah hummed into another kiss. He learnt pretty soon that a pretty big advantage of gripping Kurt's head with both hands was being able to yank his pretty face closer every time he wanted more. Which he always did. He let his arms slip a little, so a hand fell to Kurt's shoulder and the other to his jeans, very tempted to undo the first button but resisting. They were supposed to be cooking like cute cottagecore husbands so goddammit they were gonna do just that. 

Just as Noah was about to remind Kurt what they were doing and resume their activity, so they could  _ later  _ resume the whole tongue down each other's throat thing, there was a sound. It was almost an inaudible gasp, but it was definitely a gasp. Noah figured it was Kurt, he was always pretty vocal with these things. It was hot. It became less hot when the gasp became a lot less almost inaudible and came from the kitchen doorway.

"What the hell?"

Kurt squealed in shock and pushed himself off of Noah, covering his mouth in shock. Puck was much less elegant and dropped his arms, then flailed them around as if to say 'nononostoplookingplease', only to catch his hand on the pan handle and send the now burnt paella crashing to the floor. Though the crashing sound was nothing compared to the screaming of the fire alarm as it inevitably went off, all the while Finn stared from the doorway with shock and concern on his face.

———————————————————

After the alarm had been shut off and the food cleaned up from the floor - what a waste - everyone moved to the living room and sat down. Finn was still wide eyed and awkward, perched on the couch with a surprised stare darting between the two boys sat beside each other opposite him on the coffee table. Noah and Kurt wanted to discuss what to do privately, but then they had to force Finn from screaming, running and/or calling for backup and put his giganteen body down somewhere it can't hurt anyone. There was a tension surrounding the three, but they all knew who had to first break it. Only, Puck was fighting off the urge to jump out the window. Or cry. Or cuddle his knees to his chest and laugh through the anxiety.

He took a deep breath and received a comforting look from Kurt before opening his mouth to speak.

"What the hell?" Finn repeated, interrupting his best friend's attempt. "Seriously? What is this?" His voice was weird and desperate as he threw his hands between Kurt and Puck to emphasise his… point?

"It's uh, like, you know…" Puck explained very eloquently.

"We're dating." Kurt said. Finn's face both darkened and lit up at the same time, it was slightly terrifying.

"Dating? He's straight!" Finn pointed at Puck very aggressively.

"Clearly I'm not, bro." Puck slowly pushed Finns pointed finger down, looking at him like he was a mental patient. "I'm bi."

"What!?" Finn shouted. Fucking shouted, like dude, chill. He stood up to launch into a speech, only to close his mouth before speaking and sit down again.

"Sorry you had to find out like this, Finn." Kurt touched his hand lightly in comfort and watched his step brother slowly, very slowly, relax. "But this isn't some intricate prank or way to hurt you, we're dating because for some reason we love each other."

"Love!?"

"Yeah. Love."

"How long?"

"A month last w-"

"A month!?"

"Chillax, it's not like we planned it." Puck said… ignoring the entire premise of this fanfic.

"I just… I'm so confused."

"Not for the first time." Puck joked with Kurt, who glared at him in response and wiped the smirk right off his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked, finally calmed down to the point where he can be reasonable.

"My mum, dude." Puck said.

Immediately, Finn understood. Years of sleepovers and gaming at one another's homes left further explanation unneeded. It was no surprise that the gay relationship was better off unknown, that woman wouldn't even let films or shows with LGBT actors in her house. Which sucked because Neil Patrick Harris was a king. And he was pretty fine.

"I was thinking of telling Glee though. I don't know." Puck shrugged.

"Sorry, man." Finn sounded genuine. He'd come around.

"It's fine." Puck grinned and held Kurt's hand in his. "I've got Kurt."

"That part I still don't get."

"Neither do I." Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand back. "It's good though. You don't have to worry."

"You also don't have to tell his dad. Please."

Finn laughed and nodded in agreement. It was slightly bizarre watching Puck and Kurt look at and hold each other like that but it was also kinda nice. They had each other, they loved each other, even if it was his step brother and best friend. Puck clearly made Kurt feel happy and comfortable, and Kurt made Puck feel better about his identity. Still, it was gonna be a while before he got use d to seeing them kiss. Especially having seen the way they were mauling one another earlier when he caught them. Ew.

"Uh…" Finn tried to find the words, any words. "I have another question."

"Anything dude, I get this is kinda weird."

"Yeah, no, uh, why is your shirt blue?"

Puck looked down to see blueish stains coating his torso and a few splotches still clinging to his flesh. Oh good God he looked like a hot mess. Kurt giggled at him as Puck wiped at the fabric, like his bare hands would magically wash it off.

"Stop." Kurt laughed. "Stop, I'll put it in the wash."

"Okay." Puck whipped his shirt off right there.

"Dude, seriously?" Finn chuckled, as Kurt grimaced at the stripper-like display and carried the shirt away to the laundry. "You guys are way too comfortable with each other."

"What do you expect?" Puck stood and sat besides Finn. "You are… Okay with it, right?"

"You and Kurt?"

"Obviously."

"Oh, yeah, I guess." Finn shrugged. "It's a bit weird but whatever you want. Not up to me, you know?"

"Yeah but you're my best mate, I don't want you to feel bad about it."

"So you'd break up with him if-"

"Fuck no."

Finn smirked and smacked his hand on Puck's shoulder. "I hope you guys are happy, Puck."

"That's gayer than me fucking your brother." Puck nudged Finn, who nudged Puck back disgustedly, who started wrestling him into the couch while laughing loudly.

"I hope you know how ridiculous you look right now." Kurt muttered as he leant against the doorway, holding a clean shirt from Finn's room in his hand.

"I look hot." Puck winked as he sat up, successfully defeating Finn with his moves. Kurt grinned and threw the clean shirt at Puck, who put it on and instantly saw how obscenely big it looked on him. Finn lost his mind at the sight, he had never looked more confused and small.

" _ So _ hot." Kurt giggled and left the room once again.

Nice way to end the perfect ditch date, being laughed at over a shirt. Though Puck had to admit it, it was kinda funny. He felt insane feeling the loose sleeves flutter around his arms every time he moved them, like he'd shrunk. But at least Finn was there laughing at and mocking him, despite all the new information about the relationship. It wasn't quite on the scale Puck was expecting but he  _ had  _ come out. Properly. Kind of. I mean, getting caught ravishing his boyfriend next to a burning pan is quite a proper way of coming out, in the sense that it's pretty much irrefutable proof. So that's good.

A good step forward.

Step Ten - Be a badass = Complete

Next step...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brittany's gonna be a hell of an artist.


	12. Step Eleven - Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and trust and shit.

After Finn found out about the relationship, Puck and Kurt were much freer to do as they pleased. They would go to Puck's and hang out with Sarah when his mother wasn't in, but now they could also go round Kurt's just as much without worrying about Finn's questions. They would usually play a game of Mario Kart with him before retreating to the bedroom, just so Finn felt more comfortable about the whole situation. It was actually kinda nice having him know. Though he did get quite awkward in Glee when romances were brought up, even excusing himself just to avoid the awkwardness. He had some internalised issues with homosexuality, but he cared about Kurt and Puck so he tried his best to get through it. 

It didn't matter what was going on with Finn though, not now. After a quick Mario Kart round, Noah and Kurt went upstairs. Noah sat with his legs spread on the bed, back against the headboard as he listened to the calming, study music coming from Kurt's phone. Kurt sat in between those spread legs, crossing his own, as he stared down at the open revision books coating the duvet. One book was propped against Noah's leg, and he would kick it shut every now and then just to get Kurt's attention. It didn't really work though, so Noah just continued to listen to the music intended to put Kurt's mind at ease while he studied. Nerd.

A little while later Kurt finished up his work and closed his books, placing them on his bedside cabinet carefully and falling back, his back pressed into Noah's broad chest and head rested on his shoulder. Noah smiled and watched his boyfriend sigh exhaustedly, as he wrapped his big tanned arms around the smaller body between his legs. He peppered kisses from his jaw to his collarbone and Kurt smirked as he felt hot breath against his ear.

"You work too hard, babe." Noah said.

"Not hard enough." Kurt dropped his hand over Noah's gently. "NYADA doesn't accept just anybody. I have to study and rehearse and audition so soon."

"So soon? Dude, your audition-"

"Is in 2 months yes I know but that's so close!" He uncrossed his legs and let his body go boneless in the arms locked around his torso. "I feel so overwhelmed."

"You know you're gonna be awesome, babe." Kurt looked to his side so his eyes met Noah's, which were sincere and sweet.

"I'm talented, yes, but NYADA is in another league." Kurt shrugged.

"So are you. You're gonna get in, trust me, they'd be stupid not to accept you."

"Oh, they are  _ not  _ stupid."

"Exactly." Noah smiled, and Kurt smiled back despite the worry in his stomach still swelling. 

"Thanks Noah." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and stared at him for a while, before realizing he had been talking about his own future for so long he hadn't taken the time to learn about Noah's. Though all the fault couldn't be placed on him, especially since that conversation always went the same. "What about you, what are you going to do after graduation?"

"I dunno, doesn't matter." Noah slid his hand down to Kurt's crotch and began to massage it through the fabric. Same thing, every time. 

Yes, it felt good, but Kurt figured he had to stop letting it work every time. He pulled himself away from calloused hands and turned around, sitting between Noah's legs still but facing him head on now. He looked at him with curiosity and concern as Noah just kinda froze, surprised his signature diversion tactic hadn't worked.

"It does matter, come on." Kurt leant in and expected for a real answer. "You've been so helpful with NYADA, I want to help you with anything you want. Or, at the very least, I want to  _ know  _ what you want."

Noah cracked his back uncomfortably and diverted his eyes. He never liked opening up about his future. It used to be because it was empty; then because he was still deciding; then because he didn't even think he'd graduate. But now, it was because he  _ did  _ know what he wanted, and he also knew it was so far out of reach. There were possibilities but they were all bleak, his real dreams were achievable but not for someone like him. He watched Kurt shift expectantly and knew he had to speak up. The guy was stubborn and he got what he wanted, Noah knew that better than anyone.

"It's embarrassing." He admitted.

"I promise I won't laugh, mock or even bring it up again if you don't want me to." Kurt promised, still waiting.

"Fine, but only because I love you." Noah started. Kurt sat up straighter and prepared himself for the answer, ready to give Noah whatever reassurance or comfort or congratulations he deserved. "I, uh, I wanna write."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Write?

"Write?"

"Yeah." Noah kept fidgeting, refusing to make eye contact as he looked down and up and right and left and anywhere but at the person he was conversing with. "I liked writing songs, so I started writing like, small stories and poems and stuff and I'm pretty good at it. I wanna keep doing it." Noah finally looked at Kurt, but he was staring in shock and intrigue. It was an intimidating gaze. "Forget it."

"No. No!" Kurt grabbed Noah's chin and twisted it so their eyes met, and he gave him a grin. "Keep going, talk to me."

"I… Yeah, fine, I…" Noah pressed against the hand that had now moved from his chin to his cheek. "I know it sounds stupid and girly but I wanna do this, I dunno what  _ exactly  _ but something. I applied for Columbia and-"

"Oh my God that's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"It is?"

"Yeah! You're going to college, that's amazing, you deserve to succeed Noah."

"Really?"

"Of course! And it isn't stupid or girly, it's brave and I'm really proud of you."

"I haven't gotten accepted yet."

"But you will be. And if not there then somewhere else." Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and pressed their foreheads together lovingly, smiling at one another with pride. "It's so good."

"Thanks." Noah said nervously as he placed his palms on Kurt's back, rubbing slowly up and down. "I thought you'd be weirded out."

"No, I'm impressed. I didn't even know you could write." 

"Then you don't know if I'm good or not." 

"I bet you are." Kurt whispered. "Maybe you can show me sometime."

"I don't think so."

"You can serenade me with a poem."

"You're so gay."

"That can be the first line!"

Noah laughed and pulled his boyfriend closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Prove it."

Kurt smirked crookedly and reacted immediately, pulling Noah towards him as he fell onto his back so Noah lay upon him, looking shocked. With a deep hunger, Kurt kissed Noah passionately and grabbed his hips to bring them to his. Noah moaned as he forced his tongue deeper into Kurt's mouth and placed his legs around his waist, straddling the pale boy beneath him. He felt the hands on his hips wrap around his torso, trailing down his ass and thighs slowly. In response, Noah fisted Kurt's soft hair and pulled his lips harder into his, relishing the taste and roughness in every tiny movement. Kurt flipped them once again so he was atop his boyfriend, and Noah grunted at the feeling of being dominated, pulling his legs up around Kurt.

"You're gonna love this." Kurt whispered in his ear and bit on Noah's neck, who gasped at the sensation.

He travelled down the tanned body with tiny bites and licks and kisses, pushing up Noah's shirt so he could reach the heavily panting chest. Kurt sucked skin between his teeth and felt fingers grip his hair tighter every time, sometimes hearing a groan or hissed curse drip from Noah's parted lips. It wasn't long before Kurt was ripping off jeans and underwear completely, lifting Noah's thighs up higher so he could get better access.

"What you planning down there?" Noah asked breathlessly, but got nothing in reply but a sly smirk.

Kurt took the entirety of Noah's hard dick in his mouth with one drop of his head. Noah swore like a sailor as he forced down Kurt's mouth and moaned as a wide tongue flicked against the head of his cock. Precome already leaked down Kurt's throat, which vibrated when Kurt hummed softly. 

"Fucking hell." Noah grunted. A hand grabbed his wrist, indicating that Kurt needed to, you know, breathe. He released the tight grasp on his head and Kurt pushed off, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Damn, sorry baby. Your pretty mouth just feels so good." Noah apologised, biting his lips when Kurt looked up at him and wiped the saliva and precome from his face.

"I don't mind." Kurt sighed.

And clearly he didn't, because before a second had passed he was back between Noah's legs, nuzzling his nose into his balls and licking at them teasingly. Noah willed his hands to stay out of Kurt's hair so he wouldn't yank those soft lips over his erection again. Every lick drove him wild, then the licks turned into sucks and sucks turned into mouthfuls before Kurt, once again, travelled further down. Noah stopped making unintelligible noises and raised his eyebrows worryingly. He pushed up onto his elbows and watched Kurt steady himself. He knew that position. He was in that position not one day ago. Was Kurt really gonna-

"Oh my fucking God!" Noah shouted. He threw his hand over his mouth immediately, they were supposed to stay quiet so Finn wasn't too… disturbed. But it was pretty hard not to scream in pleasure when Kurt pushed his tongue into Noah's entrance, circling it deep in his hole. "Jesus fucking fuck, fuck!"

Kurt chuckled against Noah's ass, which only intensified the insane amount of sensations shooting through his body like lightning. Fingers squeezed Noah's thighs and traced down his skin, drinking in the feeling of heated, sweaty skin against his. He knew how good this felt, he wanted Noah to feel it too, every part of it, so he flicked and reached as far as he could go, tensing and relaxing his tongue with every thrust it made into the warmth. So warm. It wasn't long before Kurt felt Noah's balls tighten against his nose and Noah came across his own stomach. 

"Holy shit." He muttered breathlessly, he panted heavily, still moaning and rolling his eyes back in bliss.

"Told you you'd love it." Kurt moved back up Noah's body and smiled down at his boyfriend's gorgeous, orgasmic face.

"Damn, I'm gonna be out for a fucking week." Noah grabbed Kurt's neck and stared at him in awe. 

"I'm that good?" 

"Shut up." Noah giggled and kissed Kurt gently. "You taste funny."

"Yeah, I wonder why." Kurt joked, slapping Noah's ass lightly and raising his eyebrow seductively. 

"I'm starting to get the feel you wanna have another part of your body in me" 

"Very intuitive." Kurt whispered, he sucked a hickey onto Noah's shoulder as he caressed the sides of his body. "You did say you wanted… Oh God, were you joking?" Kurt lifted up and looked at Noah's, who smirked and shook his head.

"No joke, babe. Not today though." He stroked his stomach and showed Kurt his hand, coated in his own sticky, white cum. Kurt licked Noah's fingers slowly without averting his eye contact. "I'm fucked out. But, uh, I'm sure I can find the energy to help you out." He smirked, dropping his - now licked clean - hand to the bulge in Kurt's pants and giving it to a squeeze.

"If you insist." Kurt dropped his head and moaned into the grip. 

Noah shoved his hand into Kurt's jeans and into the slit in his briefs, cupping his balls before moving to the shaft. He stroked the length slowly down and up, twisting at the head and wiping his thumb over the tip, the way Kurt liked. Foreskin was new to Noah since he'd only ever jacked off his own cut cock, but it slid smoothly over the girth and it was nice to twist and sweep under. There was more to navigate and play with, and every new method or movement made Kurt groan with pleasure. Kurt thrusted into Noah's fist as he fell on top of him, desperately chasing the high that came as a climax coursed through him.

"Yeah, come for me." Noah urged, licking his lips as Kurt's nails dug into his arms with ecstasy. Obediently, Kurt came into Noah's hands, the white stuff dripping over his fingers and sticking to Kurt's waistband. 

"Your hands are big." Kurt breathed with a grin.

"You know what's bigger?" Noah tightened his clasp on the oversensitive dick in his hand.

"St- Stop, I've already come."

"And you looked so hot doing it." Noah removed his hand from Kurt's jeans and pushed up from the mattress a little. 

"I wish I'd seen  _ your _ face." Kurt admitted, smirking lazily.

"No you don't, it was probably fuck ugly. It felt different, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know." 

"Right." Noah grinned and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Do I make you feel that good when I do that?"

"God yes."

"Good. That's what matters."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Noah scanned the pale face, watching eyelids flutter and swollen lips curve. "You feeling good, that's all that matters to me." He scrunched up Kurt's shirt in his fist, refusing to let the boy go. "And, you know, love and trust and shit matters too."

"Love and trust and shit." Kurt nodded. "You really are a poet."

"Bet your tight ass I am." 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door as Finn shouted "Burt's coming home early!" How long had he been there? "He'll kill you, Puck!"

"Yeah, I know the drill!" Puck shouted back, sighing disappointedly as he looked at a slightly amused Kurt.

"The drill is very annoying." Kurt said.

"I don't wanna leave."

"You say that every time."

"And I mean it every time, babe." Kurt pulled his body off of Noah's and grabbed his hand, helping him to his feet. "Maybe I could just hide in your room."

"That sounds ominous and stupid. I'll consider it."

Noah laughed and looked around the room for his clothes. It was a nice room. It was comfortable and safe and familiar, just like Kurt's presence in it. He really  _ really  _ didn't want to leave. He felt like the minute he did the whole world would crash around him and it was all Kurt's fault for not letting him hideout and snuggle overnight. Though, granted, Burt would probably be able to sniff out the shame and arousal and just beat him up a little later than originally expected. The man was terrifying.

Kurt ushered Noah out pretty speedily. Finn had warned them of Burt's earlier arrival, yes, but he hadn't told them just how early that arrival would be. Five fucking minutes. And it wasn't until he had one minute to get the hell out before he pried his lips from Kurt's, waved goodbye to Finn and actually left the house. His face was slightly sweaty, his tongue kinda ached, his knees were weak and his dick was worn out after such an intense release, but he couldn't help but smile. It was all he ever seemed to do nowadays, it was difficult not to be in a constant state of euphoria when Kurt Hummel was his boyfriend. Everything always fell into place when he was talking to him and touching him. Like nothing could go wrong.

Until something went very, very wrong. 

Step eleven - Feel good = Complete

Next step...


End file.
